Por Acaso Namorados
by Dorien
Summary: Toda Hogwarts acha que eles estão namorando, mas eles não estão. Ou estão?
1. Por Acaso Uma Nova História

**001 - **Por Acaso **Uma Nova História  
**

Aquele ia ser meu melhor ano em Hogwarts e eu tinha muitos motivos pra acreditar nisso. Primeiro: no ano passado eu tive NOM's e ano que vem iria ter NIEM's, esse ia ser o ano de "descanso". Segundo: James não estaria mais na escola para me irritar! Terceiro: Eu sou monitora! E, bem, é só isso. Não são muitos, mas significam muito pra mim.

- Cuidado por onde anda, Weasley. - ouvi quando, sem querer, esbarrei em alguém.

Quando me virei, encontrei a certeza de que meu ano poderia não ser tão bom assim. Scorpius Malfoy.

- A culpa não é minha se esse seu cabelo oxigenado fica na frente dos seus olhos e assim você não consegue enxergar, Malfoy. - falei ácida.

Ele apenas continuou andando. A estação em Hogsmead ficava tão confusa e barulhenta quando a plataforma 9 3/4. Tentei ficar na ponta dos pés para achar meus primos, que eu perdi de vista no meio dos meus devaneios sobre um ano que mal tinha começado. Avistei o cabelo laranja de Lily Luna e fui em direção a ela. Como eu imaginei, Albus e Hugo estavam ao seu lado.

- Não suma assim, Rose! - Lily ralhou.

Apenas revirei os olhos. Agora juntos, seguimos em direção às carruagens. Lily Luna não ficou quieta durante o caminho inteiro, pra variar. Um dia, eu ia botar uma rolha na boca dela, só pra ver se ela explodia quando não conseguia falar.

- E eu realmente espero que Noah esteja lá! - ela falou animada.

Como se ele _não fosse_ estar lá. Noah Hall era o namorado que Lily Luna arrumou no final do ano passado. Ele é dois anos mais velho que ela, o que quer dizer que ele é do sexto, assim como eu. Só que ele era um lufo. Ela ficou as férias inteiras trocando cartas com esse cara, ela só falava nesse cara, ela só pensava nesse cara...

Eu quase me sentia sufocada por ele, juro. E o que me deixava mais impressionada era que ele parecia gostar mesmo da Lily. Não que eu ache que minha prima não é alguém que os meninos gostam, sei muito bem que é o oposto disso, mas ele, mesmo sendo mais velho, mais maduro e etc, gostava dela do jeito infantil e fofo que ela era. Seria comovente se eu não achasse um tanto patético.

Quando chegamos a Hogwarts, o Salão Principal estava meio cheio. Antigamente, eu e Albus nos sentávamos na mesa da Grifinória, para fazer companhia a James, Lily e Hugo, até um pouco antes do jantar, depois íamos para as mesas das nossas casas. Esse ano não ia ser muito diferente, pois Lily e Hugo eram a maioria, apesar de serem os mais novos.

- Podemos revezar. - Albus disse - Cada dia sentamos em mesas diferentes. - ele sorriu.

Hugo também sorriu, provavelmente pensando que era uma boa ideia.

- Eu não vou sentar na Sonserina. - falei prevendo que, como sempre e para minha desgraça, Albus iria sentar com seu amigo, Scorpius.

- E eu não vou sentar na mesa da Corvinal. - Lily falou.

Lily Luna tem algum problema com todos os corvinais, todos, todos mesmo, menos eu. Ela fala que eles são tão metidos e falsos quanto os sonserinos. Não importa o que ela fale, eu sei que ela tem inveja de não ser inteligente.

Quando o Salão estava relativamente cheio, eu e Albus decidimos que era a melhor hora de irmos para nossas respectivas mesas.

Quando o chapéu, no meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, disse que eu iria pra Corvinal fiquei meio receosa que Ronald e Hermione preferissem a Grifinória, mas agora eu agradeço por ter ido para a Corvinal, sinceramente. Foi lá que eu conheci minha melhor amiga, Celeste Grant.

- Rose! - ela falou animada quando me sentei ao seu lado - Como está o seu primo?

Apesar de que eu duvidava que Celeste tinha ido pra casa certa. Ela. Só. Pensava. Em. Meninos. Dia e noite, noite e dia. Ela era a perfeita junção da obsessão masculina que Lily Luna tinha, só que maior, e o meu cérebro, só que menor. Albus sempre foi o alvo dela. Geralmente ela muda rápido, mas Albus é constantimente preferido dela. Desde o primeiro dia ela me pergunta sobre o meu primo. Fiquei impressionada que o interesse dela fosse em Albus e não em James, mas ela me disse que gosta dos tímidos.

- Bem, bem. - sorri.

- Ah, e, é claro, como _você_ está?

- Bem, também. O que fez de bom nas férias?

- AH! - ela soltou uma exclamação feliz - Você não vai acreditar! Eu estava andando no parque, com a minha irmã mais nova, e um menino lindo, lindo começou a ficar me olhando! Rose, ele era muito lindo! Sabe, existe um limite pra alguém ser tão gostoso, mas ele chegava a ser ridículo! Ent-

Ela com certeza continuaria falando se Minerva não tivesse pedido silêncio. A diretora passou os olhos por todo o Salão e fez o discurso de boas-vindas. Quando ela fez o jantar aparecer, todas as conversas voltaram, inclusive a nossa.

- Nós começamos a conversar! - ela falou animada, botando seu prato - Ele estava levando a irmã mais nova pra brincar, também. Bonnie e a irmã dele se deram muito bem, começaram a brincar e nós ficamos conversando e... Elas viraram tão amiguinhas que nós combinamos dele levar a irmã pra minha casa, Rose! Ah, se eu pudesse, teria ficado em casa, só pra ver ele na minha casa. - ela disse suspirando.

Eu estava rindo dela. Celeste era uma mestiça, mas vivia como trouxa, em um bairro trouxa, já que seu pai era um trouxa e sua mãe gostava desse mundo. Sua irmã mais nova, Bonnie, tinha seis anos e também era bruxa.

Ela continuou a falar do Douglas - esse era o nome do cara - até quando nós fomos dormir. Já no dormitório, Brenda, uma colega nossa, jogou o travesseiro em Celeste, mandando ela calar a boca porque ela queria dormir. Resmungando e jogando o travesseiro na menina de volta, Celeste me desejou boa noite. Eu disse pra ela sonhar com Douglas e isso fez ela quase ter um ataque. Brenda mandou a gente calar a boca de novo. E nós, finalmente fomos dormir.

* * *

**Eu ia **mesmo** postar só no ano novo, mas já sei que não vou estar aqui. Então veio antes. Bem simples assim. **

**A Celeste foi totalmente inspirada em uma amiga minha , até coisas que ela me disse eu estou botando como falas da Celeste. Muito louco.  
**

**Essa Rose vai ser um pouquinho mais ácida, vamos deixar a coragem e os saltitos grifinórios pra longe, porque ser corvinal rocks! ;D  
**

**Resolvi fazer essa fic pra relaxar, a ideia pintou na minha cabeça e eu fiquei tipo "Por que não?". A partir do próximo capítulo a hitória começa 'de verdade'!  
**

**Ai está!**


	2. Por Acaso No Banheiro dos Monitores

**002 - **Por Acaso **No Banheiro dos Monitores**

Fazia um mês e pouco que eu estava em Hogwarts e o ano até que estava sendo bom. Estava sendo bem comum, até. Eu ganhando pontos pra Corvinal, Celeste e eu não nos desgrudamos, Malfoy continua o mesmo idiota de sempre, Albus continua com o amigo idiota de sempre, Lily está namorando Noah, mas eu dou mais alguns dias pra tudo acabar depois da briga que eles tiveram, Hugo continua alheio a quase tudo ao seu redor, menos a comida e ao quadribol... Tudo em seu devido lugar.

Minhas aulas do dia já tinham acabado então resolvi ir à biblioteca para tirar o estresse. Celeste, infelizmente, tinha aula de adivinhação e disse que me encontraria no jantar, isso é, daqui a duas horas. Entrei na biblioteca e fui direto para o meu lugar preferido, o final.

Juro que eu estava bem calma nesse dia, mas, quando estava andando para o final, vi de longe duas pessoas se atracando encostadas em uma estante. A menina, que estava sendo esmagada, mexeu o braço de uma maneira que dois livros caíram. Infelizmente, minha paciência acabou depois de ver tal afronta. Eles estavam na biblioteca, se pegando e destruindo patrimônio da escola! Eu, como monitora, tive que fazer alguma coisa. E com certeza não foi me juntar.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? - falei irritada enquanto andava na direção do casal.

Quando cheguei perto o suficiente reconheci Brielle Crippen e Scorpius Malfoy. Os dois me olharam como se eu fosse uma formiga insignificante.

- Acho que você consegue ver bem o que estamos fazendo, Weasley, e seria ótimo se não atrapalhasse. - Malfoy falou grosso.

A voz dele estava rouca e eu quase me distrai com isso. Quase.

- Consigo ver, mas não estou acreditando! - falei balançando a cabeça negativamente. Brielle olhou para o chão, parecia um pouco envergonhada. Eu andava treinando meu tom mandão. - Também seria ótimo se vocês arrumassem um quarto e eu não tivesse que ver essa cena, Malfoy, mas nem sempre temos tudo que nós queremos!

Ele se afastou da menina e, pela primeira vez naquela confusão, ele parecia irritado. Seu rosto até tinha se tornado um pouco vermelho, mas só um pouco.

- Dê o fora, Weasley! - ele disse quase se dobrando em cima de mim, pra me intimidar.

- Não vou. - falei intransigente - Não enquanto você ficar ai se pegando com essa menina na _minha_ biblioteca, seu sujo! - eu estava quase gritando, mas não estava nem ai.

Quando eu vi ele botando a mão no bolso, provavelmente pra pegar a varinha, fiz o mesmo. Levantamos as varinhas, uma no rosto do outro.

- Parem com isso! - Brielle se manifestou, mas foi a mesma coisa que nada.

- Não vou parar até estuporar essa baixinha. - ele disse entre dentes.

- Vamos ver quem vai estuporar quem, seu filho de um-

- O que vocês dois _pensam _que estão fazendo? - a bibliotecária, Sra. Gofreey nos interrompeu.

Quando eu percebi nossas varinhas estavam na mão da velha, que nos olhava irritada. Ela se aproximou e eu e Malfoy ficamos de frente pra ela. Não sei por ele, mas eu estava sentindo que nós íamos levar uma...

- Detenção! - ela gritou. - Os dois! Vão me ajudar por três dias, depois do jantar a arrumar os livros.

- Você não pode nos deixar de detenção! - Malfoy disse indignado.

Mas é claro que eu tinha que ficar de detenção com um idiota que só ia piorar as coisas.

- Ah, não, Senhor Malfoy? - ela disse sorrindo - Então vamos ver se uma semana faz você acreditar que eu _posso _e _vou _deixar vocês de detenção.

A velha chegou perto de nós e devolveu nossas varinhas, ainda nos lançando um olhar de reprovação.

- Eu. Vou. Te. Matar. - falei com a mão na testa.

Sério, isso devia ser apenas um pesadelo contorcido, apenas isso, eu não ia ficar de detenção com Malfoy por _uma semana_ arrumando livros na biblioteca. Olhei ao redor e percebi que Brielle tinha ido embora.

- Você começou esse escândalo! - ele disse acusador.

- Se você arrumasse um lugar melhor pra ficar de amassos com uma menina, nenhum de nós estaria de detenção. - falei apontando o dedo pra ele - É a minha primeira detenção, Malfoy! E a culpa é toda sua!

Nos olhamos por um segundo, com ódio e depois nos viramos e fomos embora. Assim que eu sai, percebi que teria que voltar, não tinha nada pra fazer. Esperei Malfoy passar e, quando já não podia ver ele, voltei pra biblioteca bufando e recebi um olhar gelado da Sra. Gofreey assim que entrei. Dessa vez, consegui chegar aonde queria. Peguei um livro que falava sobre a guerra bruxa e sentei em uma poltrona, pronta pra ler o máximo possível.

Posso garantir que eu não percebi quando o Sol não estava mais no céu ou quando a biblioteca começou a ficar vazia, apenas voltei ao 'mundo real' quando ouvi um pigarro, ali perto. Levantei a cabeça do livro e vi a bibliotecária me encarando.

- Já está na hora do jantar, Senhorita Weasley, sinto em dizer que não pode ficar na biblioteca. - ela disse mais recatada.

- Ah, obrigada. - respondi fechando o livro.

Guardei ele no seu devido lugar e sai em direção ao Salão Principal. A agitação estava a mesma de sempre, assim como o barulho. Vendo que faltava pouco para o banquete começar, não fui até a mesa da Grifinória, mas sim direto para a da Corvinal.

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntei ao ver Celeste com a cabeça apoiada na mão, com o cotovelo em cima da mesa. Ela parecia que ia babar a qualquer momento.

- Sabe, devia existir algum tipo de imposto pra alguém ser _tão_ gostoso. - ela disse sem desviar o olhar - Imagina se eu estivesse dirigindo um carro e, do nada, eu vejo um pedestre igual a ele! Eu ia causar um acidente, pode ter certeza! E ai é que vem o imposto. Imposto por ser tão gostoso e desviar a atenção das pessoas para o que realmente importa.

Quando eu fui ver para quem ela estava olhando, revirei os olhos. Scorpius Malfoy estava conversando e rindo com Albus. Mas não tive certeza se era pra Albus ou Malfoy.

- Você está falando do meu primo ou do idiota do lado dele? - perguntei.

- Para o_ gostoso _ao lado do seu primo. - ela disse ainda parecendo uma demente.

- Saiba que eu estou odiando ele, agora. - falei baixinho e irritada.

- NAMORANDO ELE? - ela quase gritou e, dramática do jeito que é, se levantou em um pulo.

Olhei ao redor e alguns corvinais nos olhavam com reprovação, como se fóssemos duas amebas na mesa mais inteligente de Hogwarts. Talvez Celeste fosse uma ameba.

- Senta a bunda na cadeira. - falei entre dentes. Ela fez o que eu pedi, graças a Merlin.

- Eu disse que estou _odiando_ ele. Estou de detenção com ele por uma semana, vamos ajudar Gofreey com os livros, na biblioteca.

- Ah, sim. - ela disse botando a mão sobre o peito, como se fosse ter um ataque cardíaco - Que susto que você me deu. Viu, mais um motivo pra ele pagar imposto, ele me distraiu e eu ouvi errado. - ela tentou fazer graça - Mas o que vocês fizeram?

- Eu peguei ele se agarrando com a Brielle na biblioteca e mandei ele parar. - revirei os olhos - Mandei eles arrumarem um quarto. Nós gritamos, sacamos as varinhas, provavelmente a bibliotecária ouviu, nos pegou quase matando um ao outro e nos deixou de detenção.

- Nossa, que chato. - ela disse. - Como aquela Brielle consegue ele? Ah, eu sou tão mais bonita que ela! E tão mais inteligente! - ela resmungou.

Calamos a boca e ouvimos, como sempre, Minerva falar. Depois o jantar foi servido.

- Sabe, eu estava pensando se você podia me dar a senha para o banheiro dos monitores. - Celeste disse.

- Você já pediu a senha de semana passada, não foi? - perguntei depois de tomar um gole de suco de abóbora.

- Pedi, mas não tive tempo de ir. - respondeu - Mas não pretendo ir hoje, amanhã, provavelmente. - ela sorriu.

Um resumo do porque ela está sorrindo: Theodore Leach é o monitor da Grifinória e Celeste anda de olho nele (assim como em todos os outros integrantes do sexo masculino de Hogwarts), então ela deve ter alguma esperança de encontrar ele no banheiro dos monitores e... Bem, imagino que você saiba o que ela pretende.

- Jasmim Fresco. - falei a senha.

Ela deu seu melhor sorriso e nós continuamos o jantar. Falando em banheiro dos monitores, seria uma ótima oportunidade pra relaxar. Todas aquelas torneiras, aquela piscina grande _só pra mim_. No final do jantar saimos do Salão Principal.

- Está indo aonde? - Celeste perguntou quando eu parei no quinto andar.

- Estou pensando em ir ao banheiro dos monitores hoje. - falei sorrindo.

- Então bom banho! - ela disse sorridente e continuou o caminho para nosso Salão Comunal.

Sorri e segui meu caminho. Parei na porta do banheiro e disse a senha. Quando entrei estava silencioso e vazio. Aquela banheira grande, que mais parecia uma piscina, estava ali, a minha disposição. Antes de me despir, abri as torneiras que tinham pedra azul e lilás. Fiquei olhando a água colorida e a espuma se misturando e enchendo toda a banheira lentamente. Era tão divertido. Dei um sorriso e tirei meu sapato e meia, botei a ponta do meu pé dentro da água e ela estava deliciosa. Comecei a abrir os botões da minha camisa e deixei-a dobrada em um canto do banheiro, em cima dos meus sapatos. Estava pronta para descer minha saia, quando ouvi um barulho. Olhei pra entrada do banheiro e lá, parado me olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada, estava Scorpius Malfoy.

Arregalei meus olhos e estava pensando em alguma coisa que eu poderia gritar pra ele agora. Nada. Droga!

- O-o que você está fazendo? - perguntei meio desesperada quando vi ele começar a tirar os sapatos.

- Estou indo tomar banho. - ele disse ainda me olhando.

- Eu estou indo tomar banho! - falei irritada - Espere lá fora, eu não vou demorar.

Depois de tirar os sapatos e as meias ele afrouxou a gravata verde um pouco e começou a abrir os botões da blusa.

- Você está me ouvindo? - falei mais irritada. Eu não ia ser ignorada por Scorpius Malfoy!

- Estou tentando não ouvir, mas é difícil quando você está quase gritando. - ele respondeu quando terminou de abrir a blusa.

Insuportável. Essa era a única coisa que eu estava pensando. Cheguei perto dele batendo os pés e segurei o braço dele quando ele começou a mexer na calça. Ele levantou os olhos pra mim e abriu um sorriso idiota.

- Eu estou indo tom-

- Não tente me seduzir, Weasley. - ele falou ainda com aquele sorriso.

- Te seduzir? - perguntei incrédula - Eu quero que você desapareça desse banheiro e me deixe tomar a mer-

Eu parei de falar assim que ele apontou para a região embaixo do meu pescoço. Quando olhei pra baixo lembrei que eu só estava de sutiã, mas era um sutiã branco, sem bojo, daqueles que grudam em você e são meio esportivos. E que cobrem você quase inteira, também. Revirei os olhos.

- Tenho certeza que você já viu uma garota sem um, deixe de ser um idiota e dê o fora do meu banheiro.

- Bojo é muito mais sexy, se quer saber. - ele disse rindo.

- Bojo aumenta o tamanho do peito, se você quer saber. É por isso que as suas "amiguinhas" usam. Elas precisam. - falei sarcástica e sorrindo pela primeira vez.

Só agora percebi que ainda segurava o braço dele. Soltei o braço e cruzei os meus. Ele cerrou os olhos e aproximou o rosto do meu.

- Eu vou tomar banho, se você quiser tomar banho depois, espere. Se você quiser tomar banho agora, vai ter que entrar junto. - ele disse me desafiando.

- Cheguei aqui primeiro! - acusei. - É a segunda vez hoje que você atrapalha meus planos, Malfoy! Ao menos agora me deixe em paz e ouça o que eu estou dizendo.

- Lei do mais forte. - ele disse rindo.

- Mais forte, é? Ora seu! - levantei minha mão no intento de lhe dar um tapa na cara, mas ele segurou o meu pulso antes que eu tivesse a chance de tentar lhe acertar.

Arregalei os olhos quando ele praticamente me imprensou contra a parede. Ele ainda segurava meu braço e sua outra mão estava apoiada na parede ao lado da minha cintura. O corpo dele estava meio inclinado sobre o meu, que estava contra a parede gelada. Ele continuava com o rosto ameaçadoramente perto e os olhos cerrados.

- Eu sou mais forte, Weasley. Eu ganhei.

Ele deu apenas um sorrisinho e eu sorri também, mas sorri porque pensei que agora seria o momento perfeito pra chutar as bolas desse idiota. Antes que eu pudesse fazer o que eu tanto queria, ouvi um barulho bem parecido com o que eu ouvi quando Scorpius entrou. Viramos o rosto na mesma hora e quem estava lá era Jill Kellogg, a monitora da Lufa-Lufa. Ela abriu a boca e os olhos absurdamente e botou a mão na boca, quase como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo. Ela saiu tão rápido quanto entrou. E, pensando bem, pra quem ver deve ser algo muito estranho. Scorpius com a blusa aberta e a gravata afrouxada, eu sem blusa, no banheiro dos monitores, eu contra a parede com ele perto de mim... Ops?

* * *

**Segundo capítulo on :D:D **

**obrigada pelos reviews Dani Prongs, Flah ' e Bia997 õ/**

**;*  
**


	3. Por Acaso Namordados

**003 - **Por Acaso** Namorados**

O dia não tinha começado nada bem. Acordei com o barulho das garotas se vestindo e saindo do dormitório, o que não era nada comum, porque _eu_ era a primeira a sair do dormitório todos os dias. Levantei da cama com pressa e comecei a me vestir. Lembrei que fui dormir tarde e muito cansada, por isso, eu dormi mais do que o comum.

Depois que Jill nos pegou naquela situação e saiu correndo, Scorpius se afastou, mas eu continuei escorada na parede, olhando a porta do banheiro. Ele pegou a blusa e começou a abotoa-la.

- Você toma banho, eu estou indo, Weasley. - ele falo.

- Quantos monitores querendo tomar banho, não? - falei meio boba, querendo não imaginar o que Jill faria.

Ele deu uma risadinha seca e me olhou.

- Vai continuar ai?

Desencostei da parede e comecei a me vestir também. Não ia conseguir relaxar, não importa quão bom fosse esse banheiro. Quando estava pronta, percebi que a banheira estava praticamente transbordando. Corri e fechei as torneiras.

- Que desperdício. - murmurei.

- Concordo. - mal tinha percebido que Malfoy continuava ali.

Virei e vi que ele já estava com a roupa normal. Fui até a saida e sai do banheiro, seguida por ele. Andamos sem falar nada, minha cabeça estava doendo e ele não me parecia o sonserino mais feliz. Sem falar nada cada um foi para seus respectivos dormitórios.

Agora eu estava praticamente correndo pra chegar no Salão Principal a tempo de tomar um café-da-manhã. Andei direto para a mesa da Corvinal e me sentei ao lado de Celete, como sempre.

- Nossa, eu me atrasei! - falei apressada para botar alguma comida no prato - Dormi mal, deitei na cama tão cansada que apaguei direto! Acordei hoje com as meninas fazendo barulho no dormitório, tem noção? - revirei os olhos - Isso nunca aconteceu comigo! Não acredito que eu quase me atr-

-ROSE! - Celeste falou, querendo que eu calasse a boca.

Tenho a mania de começar a falar muito e desnecessariamente quando estou nervosa.

- Desculpa! - falei botando o prato na minha frente - Mas é que eu não posso me atrasar! Já pensou se eu me atraso pra feitiços? Eu? Rose Weasley? Imagine o desastre que isso ia causar. - quando percebi o olhar que Celeste estava me lançando calei a boca de vez e comecei a comer.

- Você podia ter me falado! - ela disse de repente - Eu ia entender, você sabe. E apoiar. Quanto bom gosto, hein, amiga. - ela deu uma risadinha.

Olhei para ela meio confusa. Falado o que? Entender o que? Apoiar? Bom gosto? Depois que mastiguei e tomei um gole do meu suco de abóbora me preparei pra saber que bosta Celeste estava falando.

- Do que você está falando? - disse com medo de saber a resposta.

- Rose! Eu sou sua amiga e, se você quer saber, toda Hogwarts está sabendo graças a Jill! - arregalei os olhos. Jill? Esse era o último nome que eu queria ouvir. - Não precisa ficar assim! Acho que seu irmão ainda não sabe, mas sua prima sim.

- O que _exatamente_ a Jill falou?

Celeste encolheu os ombros.

- Bem, não ouvi o que _saiu_ da boca dela, mas os boatos são de que ela pegou você e Scorpius... Bem..._ Vocês-fazendo-sexo-então-todo-mundo-acha-que-vocês -estão-namorando!_ - ela atirou como uma metralhadora a informação e meu queixo caiu.

- Como é que é?

- É! Você ouviu! Mas eu não acredito que vocês estavam... Mandando ver. Acho apenas que vocês estavam se beijando. E, ontem, quando você estava falando do Scorpius você realmente disse namorando, não foi? - ela deu um sorriso - Eu sabia! Eu não tinha ouvido errado! Desculpe, eu sei, eu sei, eu deveria ter ficado quieta ontem. Se eu tivesse ficado calada eu ia saber disso antes de toda Hogwarts, né?

Eu fiquei quieta, ouvindo minha melhor amiga falando a coisa mais absurda do mundo. Eu e Malfoy? Namorando? Qual era o problema dessa gente?

- Celeste. - falei calma, não querendo estragar a felicidade dela - Eu e Malfoy _não estamos_ namorando, okay? - falei olhando nos olhos dela.

- Não?- ela me pareceu desapontada.

Antes que eu pudesse respondeu senti uma mão no meu ombro. Quando me virei dei de cara com a família Potter-Weasley de Hogwarts. Isso quer dizer, Lily Luna, Hugo e Albus. Nenhum deles parecia muito feliz, se quer saber.

- O que tem a dizer em sua defesa? - Albus perguntou direto.

Ele não devia estar irritado com o amiguinho dele? Ah, tudo sobra pra mim, é claro!

- Nego tudo. - falei me levantando dali com pressa.

Todo o Salão Principal parecia estar olhando eu sendo caçada pelos meus parentes que pretendiam me matar por uma fofoca estúpida. Assim que sai do Salão dei de cara com o motivo da minha vida estar uma bosta.

- Você! - eu disse e segurei o braço dele antes dele entrar por aquela porta. Seria o maior erro da vida dele.

Continuei andando e ele me acompanhou, com os olhos arregalados presos em mim.

- Temos um problema. - falei rápida - Um problemão. A fofoqueira da Jill falou que pegou nós dois no banheiro dos monitores... - pensei em uma maneira de não precisar falar_fazendo sexo_ - "Mandando ver". - imitei Celeste, mas fiz as aspas no ar. Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada - É. Eu sei. Mas o problemão não é _só_ esse. Toda Hogwarts acha que estamos namorando já que ontem eu falei uma coisa e Celeste entendeu outra, entã-

- Calada. - ele disse de repente, me parando. - Eu não estou entendendo quase nada, Weasley. Mas, pelo pouco que eu entendi, toda Hogwarts acha que nós fizemos sexo?

- A parte do sexo você entende, né, seu primata? - falei com raiva.

- Entendo o que me interessa, pentelha.

Quase perguntei se fazer sexo _comigo _o interessava, mas fiquei calada. Soltei o braço dele e pensei se deveria voltar para o Salão ou não.

- Não vai contar a história? - Malfoy me perguntou.

- Você entendeu a essência da coisa. - falei revirando os olhos - Mas todos também acham que nós estmaos namorando.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada. O que foi muito estranho porque eu não via graça _nenhuma_ naquilo.

- Namorando? Eu e você? - ele deu mais um risinho - Ora, vamos, essa deve ser a coisa mais idiota que eu já ouvi na minha vi-

- ROSE! - a voz de Celeste ecoou no corredor.

Eu e Malfoy nos viramos para olhar ela.

- Olá, Scorpius! - ela disse sorrindo.

Ótimo, minha melhor amiga é uma besta.

- Celeste! - falei lembrando de uma coisa - Como andam os boatos?

- Ah, - ela continuava olhando só para Scorpius - Bem, as pessoas estão achando que vocês estão namorando escondido no estilo Romeu e Julieta por causa das suas famílias e blá, blá, blá. As meninas que não estão com raiva de você, Rose, - nem mesmo se dirigindo a mim ela me olhou. Maldita! - estão com inveja. Falam que você está vivendo uma história de contos de fadas e todas aquelas coisas chatas.

- Mas é claro. - revirei os olhos - E isso é o príncipe? - apontei para Scorpius.

Estava sendo mais sarcástica que o normal hoje. Scorpius botou o braço em cima dos meus ombros e me puxou pra ele.

- Ah, eu sou um ótimo príncipe, Rosinha. - ele falou rindo.

Eu. Não. Acredito. Que. Ele. Fez. Isso. Na. Frente. Da. Celeste. Minha amiga parecia uma daquelas meninas que, quando na frente dos ídolos, tem os olhos brilhando e as mãos juntas como se fosse rezar.

- Sai, Malfoy. - falei empurrando ele - Isso é sério!

- Não seja tão chata, Weasley. - ele voltou a falar no seu tom típico, o tom que me despreza. Aquilo me acalmou um pouco. - Eu só preciso falar que nós não estamos namorando e todos vão acreditar nisso. Quer alguém com mais credibilidade do que eu?

Com isso ele quis dizer se eu conhecia alguém que sabia convencer as pessoas com a lábia tão bem quando ele.

- Tam razão. - admiti.

- É claro que tenho.

**-o-**

Eu fui para minhas aulas, como faria em um dia normal, com Celeste. Nós fizemos um acordo. Não conversariamos sobre o assunto que envolve Malfoy e eu não ignoraria ela pelo resto do dia. Ela aceitou depois de se lamentar um pouco.

Não vi, nem estava afim de ver Malfoy outra vez naquele dia. Mentira. Estava querendo encontrar ele e perguntar se ele já desmentiu esses malditos boatos. E, se não, lhe dar um bom tapa.

Tudo bem que eu tenho uma porcentagem de culpa tão grande quanto Malfoy, isso é, quase nada. Celeste com sua surdez e Jill com aquela boca grande são as maiores culpadas. Jill bem mais que Celeste, sem dúvida. Lufas não deviam ser bondosos e leais ao invés de fofoqueiros? Não se pode confiar nem em Lufas! Aonde o mundo vai parar assim? Helga deve se contorcer em seu túmulo agora.

Era a manhã do dia seguinte que MAlfoy tinha me dito que iria resolver as coisas e eu estava andando de um lado para o outro na biblioteca, local que, por um bilhete, ele me disse para encontrá-lo. Eu estava preocupada porque, se ele tivesse desmentido tudo me enviaria algo como "Tudo resolvido, como eu disse, Weasley". Ele nunca pediria para eu me encontrar com ele a não ser que algo tivesse saido errado.

- Achei que não fosse chegar nunca! - reclamei quando ele se sentou na cadeira de frente para mim.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa e mexeu no cabelo.

- Então...? - perguntei

- A culpa não foi minha. Eu sou bom em convencer poucas pessoas, Weasley. Digamos que eu não sai muito bem em convencer quando metade de Hogwarts estava em cima de mim, me enchendo de perguntas.

- Lembre-se que a outra metade estava em cima de mim, Malfoy. E eu fiz meu melhor pra desmentir.

- Mas não conseguiu. - ele revirou os olhos.

- Eu nunca disse que iria!

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio.

- O que vamos fazer agora? - perguntei.

- Vamos ignorar isso, é o melhor, eu acho. Uma hora eles vão ter que parar de falar sobre isso.

- É claro. Eles vão parar de falar quando nossos pais descobrirem e vierem tirar satisfação.

Um sorriso malicioso apareceu no rosto de Scorpius.

- Se todos acham que estamos namorando, Weasley, é só a gente terminar.

Nos encaramos por um momento e, por enquanto, todos os problemas estavam resolvidos.

* * *

**eu ia postar isso depois de ter postado o capítulo de Encontros, mas, contudo, todavia, nem rolou. fuck.**

**Antes tarde do que nunca.**

**;***


	4. Por Acaso Ainda Namorados

**004 - **Por Acaso** Ainda Namorados**

Eu e Scorpius ficamos muito tempo decidindo como seria esse termino de namoro. Ele queria que fosse uma grande briga no meio do Salão Principal, com direito a um tapa (sim, ele ia me deixar dar um tapa nele!), gritos e etc. Ia ser um escândalo. Mas, apesar da perspectiva de dar um tapa nele ser adorável, eu não ia fazer isso. Não sabia ele, mas o meu objetivo ao terminar o "namoro" era as pessoas pararem de falar de nós dois. Uma briga enorme no Salão Comunal ia me render mais uma semana tendo que ouvir as pessoas falando de mim. E, provavelmente, uma detenção também. Uma detenção _com Malfoy_.

Ele me disse que as pessoas iam continuar falando de nós, mesmo se nós terminássemos bem. Eu rebati dizendo que preferia que falassem como o nosso final de namoro foi tranquilo e não como eu parecia uma descontrolada dando um tapa nele. Depois de alguns resmungos, Malfoy cedeu. Não iríamos terminar com uma briga monumental.

Conversamos mais um tempo e chegamos em um acordo que os dois concordavam. Não era tudo o que eu queria, mas também não era tudo que ele queria. Era um meio termo. Iríamos falar pacificamente que não estávamos namorando mais para Celeste e Jill. Só. Jill porque foi ela quem espalhou que nós estávamos namorando e, quem melhor para desmentir um boato do que quem começou ele? Já Celeste era porque eu queria que ela parasse de me perguntar coisas sobre Malfoy o mais rápido possível. Não sei quantas vezes mais vou aguentar falar que eu _não sei_ qual tipo de cueca ele usa.

Jill espalharia e todos saberiam. Sem escândalo. Mas é claro que isso incluía nós dois admitirmos que estávamos namorando. Mentir, quer dizer.

Eu ia atrair Celeste e ele combinou de falar com Jill. Nos encontraríamos na biblioteca pouco antes do almoço.

- Aqui, antes do almoço, eu trago Celeste e você Jill. - revisei.

- Isso mesmo, Weasley. Acho que entendeu tudo direito. - ele sorriu sarcástico.

- Ok. Até lá, Malfoy e lembre-se: nada de brigas, é um término pacifico. Não quero ouvir nenhuma gracinha ou você vai ver! - falei apertando a mão em um punho.

- Não era pra ser pacifico? - ele disse ainda sorrindo.

Revirei os olhos e sai, mas ainda consegui ouvir ele me dando tchau.

**-o-**

Como eu imaginei, levar Celeste até a biblioteca não foi uma tarefa difícil. Ela podia ser uma pessoa meio estranha e atirada demais, mas, se o chapéu seletor sabe o que faz, um corvinal que se preze tem que gostar de aprender. Falei para ficarmos mais pelo final e ela concordou sem pestanejar.

Pegamos um livro pra ler e sentamos nas poltronas. Celeste parecia completamente entretida com seu livro, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era pensar se Malfoy já devia estar chegando com Jill. E, se não estivessem chegando, que eles não demorassem. Arrastar Celeste era fácil, mas manter ela aqui podia ser um problema. Ela era a pessoa que lê mais rápido que eu conheço. É absurdo. Não sei como ela consegue entender tudo, ela sai atropelando as palavras e... Ah, tão confuso!

Quando Celeste às vezes me olhava fingia estar concentrada no livro, mas assim que ela voltava a atenção para o dela eu ficava batendo os pés no chão e olhando para o corredor, esperando ver Malfoy e Jill.

Pulei de susto quando ouvi Celeste fechando o livro com força. Virei lentamente a cabeça em direção a ela, que me olhava.

- Rose, - ela começou - eu posso não ser a pessoa mais concentrada e esperta do mundo, mas não me subestime, eu também estou na corvinal. - engoli seco - O que você quer me trazendo pra cá? Está esperando quem chegar?

Quase gritei quando percebi que não ia ter que responder sua pergunta. Se eu não soubesse que só pioraria as coisas, poderia dar um abraço em Malfoy ali mesmo. Ele veio! Graças a Merlin! E Jill estava logo do lado dele, olhando para os pés.

- Cheguei. - ele resmungou parando na nossa frente, depois olhou para Jill e se corrigiu: - Chegamos.

Olhei para Celeste, que me olhava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, pedindo silenciosamente explicações. Levantei da minha poltrona e botei Jill sentada nela. Eu e Malfoy ficamos lado a lado na frente das duas. Jill não parecia tão confusa quanto Celeste, o que me fez perguntar se Malfoy tinha feito alguma coisa com ela. Ou falado alguma coisa.

- Nós trouxemos vocês duas aqui porque, depois de conversar, percebemos que-

- Nós estamos terminando. - Malfoy me cortou e eu olhei pra ele com os olhos cerrados.

Eu tinha pensado palavra por palavra no que ia falar e ele me interrompe?

- Ah! - Celeste soltou um muxoxo - Estão falando sério? Então vocês estavam namorando mesmo? E você nem me contou Rose? Você só me conta que estava namorando quando termina? Que tipo de amiga é essa? E eu t-

- Celeste! - ela me olhou e calou a boca - Estávamos namorando, - aqui custou a sair da minha garganta - mas não mais.

- Quem terminou com quem? - Jill falou pela primeira vez e eu pude ver um brilho malicioso no olhar dela.

Como assim? Desde quando lufas tem olhares maliciosos? Que tipo de lufas temos no mundo, agora?

- Eu! - eu e Malfoy falamos ao mesmo tempo.

Acho que temos um problema. Peguei o braço dele e nos virei de costas para as meninas.

- Vamos deixar uma cosia bem clara, Malfoy, se um dia louco, em um universo paralelo, eu namorasse você quem ia terminar ia ser _eu_. E é isso que eu vou fazer. - murmurei rápido.

- Não vou deixar uma Weasley terminar comigo! - ele murmurou de volta - Já não me basta ter que _namorar_ você ainda vou ter que levar um pé na bunda? Um Malfoy não leva um pé na bunda, muito menos de uma Weasley.

- E uma Weasley muito menos leva um pé na bunda de um Malfoy. - falei com raiva.

Nos encaramos por alguns segundos. Malfoy se virou e falou:

- Esqueçam tudo, dêem o fora daqui!

Celeste e Jill fizeram isso em uma velocidade recorde. Eu acho que também faria se ele gritasse assim comigo.

- O que você está fazendo? - falei quando vi as meninas saírem.

- Eu não vou levar um fora, Weasley. E, até você admitir que eu terminei com você, nós ainda vamos namorar.

- Você não pode fazer isso! Se você mantiver o namoro eu vou terminar com você! - minha voz saiu esganiçada, mas eu nem liguei. Eu estava com a razão, quem ia ligar pra minha voz?

Ele segurou meus braços e me sacudiu uma vez.

- Ai! - reclamei.

- Se eu ouvir uma pessoa dizendo que você terminou comigo pode ter certeza que vai se arrepender.

Eu queria gritar e dar um soco nele, mas tentei manter minha mente clara e não deixar a raiva me descontrolar.

- Então vamos fazer o seguinte: - comecei a falar baixo, ele estava me machucando - eu não termino com você e você não termina comigo.

- Quer ver quem aguenta mais sendo namorado um do outro? - ele deu uma risada e me soltou.

- Vou ganhar de qualquer maneira, Malfoy.

Ele esticou a mão e eu entendi que era pra eu apertar.

- Vou ser a pior namorada que você já teve, Malfoy.

- Vou ser o seu pior e único namorado, Weasley. - ele me provocou.

Quando ele saiu sem dizer uma palavra eu ainda fiquei um tempo na biblioteca.

Qual era o meu problema? Nós fizemos aquilo tudo pra terminar e agora estávamos mais ligados a esse namoro falso! Mas... Espere um momento. Se nós dois concordamos em ser o pior companheiro possível... Isso quer dizer que nós estamos namorando de verdade agora?

* * *

**Quarto capítulo! :D yey**

**como eu não gostei desse capítulo, vou postar um trecho mega mínimo do próximo, que já está em andamento:**

_"-Peça direito!"_

_"-Rose Weasley, você aceita namorar comigo?"_


	5. Por Acaso Virou Oficial

**005 - **Por Acaso** Virou Oficial**

- Então vocês ainda estão namorando? - Celeste perguntou sorridente.

Er... Então eu e Scorpius estávamos namorando... É. Concordei com a cabeça enquanto tentava botar mais comida na minha boca. Quem sabe aquilo desencorajasse Celeste a ficar me perguntando coisas.

- Então você _sabe _que tipo de cueca ele usa! - ela falou animada e eu quase me engasguei.

Talvez não tenha sido uma ideia muito boa botar tanta comida na boca assim.

- Ah, me fala! Por favor! Só me fale isso! Você pode vê-lo usando essas cuecas, me deixe ao menos imaginar já que não vou ter a mesma sorte!

Agradeci por ter engolido a comida quando ela terminou de falar isso.

- Celeste... - revirei os olhos. - Ele usa boxers. - confessei rápido.

Talvez fosse melhor se eu ficasse calada. Ela tapou a boca, mas, mesmo assim, o pequeno grito que saiu de lá chamou atenção. E, que fique bem claro, eu só sei disso porque no banheiro dos monitores consegui ver a barra da cueca. Não fiquem me julgando por ai.

- Aquelas mais longas ou as curtas?

Era assustador ver o grau de empolgação dela em saber que tipo de cueca Malfoy usava. E, mesmo que eu tivesse medo do que minha resposta fosse fazer com ela, responderia se soubesse. Mas, como eu disse, só vi a barra. Ia ter que dar uma resposta evasiva.

- Bem, vou deixar isso pra sua imaginação.

Minha amiga parecia que ia desmaiar. Inferno. Levantei da mesa, já tinha acabado de tomar meu café e, ao invés de esperar Celeste como disse que iria, sai do Salão Principal. Ia ser impossível ficar muito tempo perto dela se ela continuasse a me perguntar coisas íntimas sobre Malfoy. Coisas que eu não sabia, que eu não queria saber, mas, quando eu não respondia Celeste tinha um ataque. E minha amiga dando ataque é talvez tão ruim quanto ter que namorar Scorpius Malfoy.

- Bom dia. - falando no demônio.

Ele estava sorrindo abertamente. Provavelmenta ainda ia tomar café, já que estava indo na direção contrária a minha.

- Bom dia. - falei com a voz mais docemente sarcástica que consegui - Como foi sua noite sabendo que eu farei do seu dia um inferno? - perguntei sorridente.

Era impressionante como a perspectiva de irritar Malfoy era deliciosa. Eu sou uma provocadora tão barata quanto ele, no final das contas. Nem essa verdade tirava meu humor. Eu devo ser pior do que pensava.

Eu esperava ansiosa por sua resposta, mas não foi bem com palavras que ele respondeu. Antes que eu pudesse empurrar ou gritar ele tinha me dado um selinho. No meio do corredor. Um corredor com pessoas. E algumas delas olhavam pra nós. Eu levantei minha mão pra bater nele, mas ele segurou ela antes que eu pudesse pegar impulso, como se prevesse meu movimento. Provavelmente por precaução pegou minha outra, que estava paralela ao meu corpo.

- O que você pen-

- Penso que, como seu _namorado_, tenho o direito de te beijar, ou estou errado? - o sorriso no rosto dele não deixava dúvidas de que ele sabia que tínhamos uma pequena platéia - O que foi, _amor_, está com TPM?

- Por que raios está fazendo isso, seu idiota? - murmurei, esperando que ninguém me ouvisse, só ele.

- Porque eu prometi que seria o _melhor_ namorado possível, se esqueceu? - falou sarcástico. Também falou alto o suficiente para algumas pessoas ouvirem e eu duvido que elas tenham pegado o sarcasmo na voz dele como eu peguei - E logo quando você termina de provocar alguém você faz um biquinho e arqueia uma sobrencelha. Simplesmente adorável. Apenas aproveitei a oportunidade.

Aquilo seria inteiramente fofo se qualquer outra pessoa falasse pra mim. Ele me soltou lentamente, mas a sorte dele era que eu tinha desistido de dar um tapa nele. Antes de continuar andando ele bagunçou meu cabelo, como se eu fosse um cachorro.

- Ora esse infeliz! - murmurei tentando arrumar meu cabelo.

**-o-**

Celeste acabou me encontrando na porta da aula de Transfiiguração. Ela parecia satisfeita com as resposta que eu dei pra ela no café e não me perguntou mais nada sobre Malfoy. Um grande progresso.

Infelizmente eu não consegui ficar de boca fechada e comentei que eu esbarrei com ele. E ela voltou a falar sobre ele.

- Bem que eu percebi que ele apareceu pouco depois que você saiu... - ela murmurou - Vocês combinaram de se encontrar? - os olhos dela se arregalaram e antes que eu pudesse desmentir ela continuou - Mas é claro que sim! Como eu não pensei nisso?

- Não combinamos. - revirei os olhos.

- Não? - eu pensei que ela fosse ficar desapontada, mas os olhos dela brilharam - Isso quer dizer que o destino está juntando vocês cada vez mais! Não vê? Quem sabe ele não seja o homem da sua vida?

Se ele for o homem da minha vida eu prefiro acabar sozinha, sem ofenças. Eu queria falar isso, mas não me parecia algo prudente para uma namorada falar isso sobre o namorado e... Espere aí. Eu não sou namorada dele. Não sou. Não uma _de verdade_. Não posso pensar como uma. Droga.

- Tanto faz. - falei mexendo no cabelo. Eu mesma me traio com esses pensamentos - Agora vamos entrar logo.

Entramos e ficamos quietas assistindo a aula que era em conjunto com a Grifinória.

Logo no final da aula seguimos para a próxima, Feitiços, junto com a Sonserina.

- Se você quiser eu sento com outra pessoa. - Celeste falou do nada.

- Por que você ia se sentar com outra pessoa? - perguntei.

- Vamos ter aula com a Sonserina e seu na-

- Claro! - interrompi - Mas não precisa mudar de lugar. Continue sentando comigo.

Celeste ia ser o meu escudo. Minha amiga botou o braço em cima do meu ombro e me puxou pra ela.

- Só uma melhor amiga trocaria Malfoy por mim, Rose. - ela disse feliz - Fazer esse sacrifício por mim. Ah, você é tão boa.

Ah, claro. Vamos deixar ela acreditar que seja um sacrifício, sim?

- Já pensou que você e Malfoy não estão acertados? - ela comentou.

- Como assim?

- Bem, depois que foram descobertos, vocês negaram. E iam negar de novo na minha frente e na frente de Jill. Acho que as pessoas estão um pouco confusas. Até eu estou. - ela deu uma risada - Por que não pede pra ele te pedir em namoro de novo? E dessa vez assumem para Hogwarts?

- Não seja ridícula.

Assim que chegamos na porta percebemos que alguns sonserinos estavam lá, assim como alguns corvinais. Geralmente, entre uma aula e outra temos cinco minutos para nos locomover no castelo. O que é bem justo já que o castelo é enorme. Pelo visto tínhamos mais alguns minutos.

- Rose Weasley. - uma voz sarcástica me chamou.

Podia ser Malfoy, se não fosse uma voz mais fina. Era uma menina! Virei em sua direção e achei Brielle Crippen. Por que _mesmo_ ela estava falando comigo? Em um estalo lembrei da resposta. Ela não era aquela que estava se pegando com Scorpius na _minha_ biblioteca?

- Nunca pensei que Scorpius gostasse de ruivas. - ela soltou.

Ah, não. Malfoy já me trazia problemas suficientes sozinho, agora eu vou ter que aguentar uma garota ciumenta? Revirei os olhos.

- Que bom, também não sabia que ele gostava de tábuas de vez enquando. Descobrimos uma coisa nova todos os dias, certo?

Assim que terminei de falar me virei novamente para Celeste, que parecia segurar uma risada. Eu não estava com muita paciência. Andava assim desde a ridícula história co Malfoy começar.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes. - ela disse. Como se fosse _eu_ que estivesse com ciúmes. - Agora entendi porque você foi aquele dia fazer aquela cena na biblioteca. Não era pelos seus preciosos livros, certo? Como estão seus chifres, Weasley?

Eu queria me controlar, juro que queria. Mas não deu. Celeste prendeu a respiração quando eu me virei com o nariz empinado, provavelmente achava que eu ia dar um tapa na menina.

- Aquele dia na biblioteca, Brielle, se você quer mesmo saber, eu estava com ciúmes. - o sorriso dela ficou enorme - Sorte minha que depois ele voltou pra mim, não é mesmo? Por que ele te disse, certo? Nós sempre terminamos e voltamos. Ele é sincero comigo quando fala que fica com você às vezes nesses intervalos, mas eu não ligo e sabe por quê? - ela abriu a boca pra responder e eu percebi que ela era mais burra do que eu pensava._ Quem responde uma pergunta retórica?_ - Porque no final, _querida_, ele sempre volta para o meu colchão. Ou mesa. Ou banheiro. Em outras palavras, ele sempre volta pra mim. E você é só uma substituta tão insignificante que não representa ameaça alguma.

Eu sei, eu sei. Acabei de insinuar que eu e Malfoy fazíamos sexo, mas ou era isso ou falar que nosso amor superava tudo. E a perspectiva de fazer sexo com Malfoy era melhor do que me apaixonar com ele. Não que eu fosse fazer sexo com Malfoy. De qualquer maneira, ver a cara chocada de Brielle também foi ótimo, se quer saber.

E, depois que eu falei tudo que queria, me virei novamente para Celeste. Mas não foi só ela que eu achei. Malfoy também estava parado, segurando a risada ao lado da minha amiga. Celeste e algumas outras pessoas já estavam rindo.

Brielle até agora não tinha poluído o ar com a sua voz, então eu imaginei que ela estava com uma cara arrasada. E provavelmente olhando para Malfoy, pedindo ajuda, já que o olhar dele se encontrava em algum ponto a minhas costas. Ele deu ombros, como quem fala que não pode fazer nada.

Ouvi uma bufada atrás de mim e ouvi passos se afastando, provavelmente ela. Malfoy se aproximou de mim e eu continue com meu nariz empinado. Ele se abaixou um pouco até chegar no meu ouvido.

- Você não estava com ciúmes no dia da biblioteca, estou certo? - ele disse depois de dar um risinho.

- Pode ter certeza que está. - respondei sorrindo.

Ele deu mais uma gargalhada e me beijou de novo. De novo. Eu só consegui ouvi um grito e imaginei que fosse de Celeste. Infelizmente o resto do meu corpo estava concentrado demais na língua de Malfoy. Ou talvez na mão dele, que tinha aparecido magicamente na minha cintura. E ele ainda me puxou na sua direção. Que cretino. Ele queria mesmo que eu conseguisse andar quando minhas pernas pareciam gelatina?

O resto do mundo voltou quando eu ouvi palmas e a voz do professor. Meus braços, que ficaram pateticamente caidos ao lado do meu corpo, empurraram Malfoy. O professor parecia contrariado em ter uma cena daquelas na frente da sua sala, mas apenas mandou todos entrarem. E rápido.

Celeste me puxou e eu agradeci por isso. Não sabia se eu ia conseguir andar sem um empurrão.

- Tem certeza que ainda quer que eu sente do seu lado? - ela perguntou.

- Claro que sim, deixe de ser idiota. - falei enquanto nos sentávamos.

Maldito seja Malfoy. Ia pedir pra ele me avisar quando fosse me beijar, assim eu poderia recusar.

_Ou não._, uma voz chata na minha cabeça falou.

**-o-**

No final da minha última aula, eu e Celeste decidimos ir para a biblioteca. Ia demorar para o jantar e não tínhamos nada melhor pra fazer.

- Espero que não tenha mais nenhuma surpresa pra mim na biblioteca. - ela brincou.

Pelo caminho acabei vendo Sco... Malfoy. Acabei vendo Malfoy no corredor. Eu não queria. Juro que não, mas me aproximei. Eu tinha que reclamar pelo beijo. Como ele fez isso no meio de tanta gente? Maldição. Celeste, quando percebeu para aonde eu estava indo, fez um "yeah" que eu fingi não ouvir.

Ele estava conversando com um garoto, que me viu primeiro. O menino apontou pra mim e Malfoy deu um sorriso quando me viu. Se despediu do amigo e ficou esperando eu me aproximar. Folgado.

- Qual é o problema, Weasley? - ele perguntou.

- Por que teria algum problema?

- Você está corada. E eu ainda nem fiz nada.

- _Ainda_. - revirei os olhos.

- Eu tenho que falar com você. - Celeste se manifestou do meu lado. E ela não estava falando comigo.

Tanto eu quanto Malfoy olhamos pra ela surpresos.

- Você, Scorpius Malfoy, precisa pedir minha amiga em namoro direito!

- Celeste! - eu quase gritei.

- Não, Rose. - ela continuou olhando pra Malfoy - Não é só porque você é _lindo_ que você pode ficar assim com minha amiga. Vocês voltam e terminam, voltam e terminam. Se eu fosse você deixaria Hogwarts saber que estão namorando. Eu conheço muitos meninos interessados na minha amiga.

Se eu dissesse que queria socar Celeste era pouco. Eu queria matar ela e, ao mesmo tempo, abraçá-la. Ah, minha melhor amiga. Scorpius estava com a sobrancelha arqueada, mas sorria. Talvez estivesse achando graça de quando ela disse que tinham muitos meninos interessados em mim. Estranho, se ela conhece tantos por que nunca me apresentou nenhum?

Sim, isso foi sarcásmo.

- Você é quem manda, Celeste. - ele falou rindo e depois olhou pra mim - Então, quer namorar comigo?

- Não! - quem disse isso foi Celeste, fique claro. - Assim não!

- Então como? - ele perguntou.

- Peça direito! - ela apontou para o chão e eu não acreditei naquilo.

Scorpius Malfoy obedeceu minha amiga. Ele se ajoelhou. No meio do maldito corredor. E as pessoas olharam. Muitas.

- Rose Weasley, você aceita namorar comigo? - ele falou aquilo tão sério que eu podia acreditar.

Podia, mas ia ser muito idiota se acreditasse, como as pessoas ao redor deviam estar fazendo. Um não subiu na minha garganta, mas voltou. Eu podia ser uma provocadora barata, mas aquilo era demais até pra mim. E, afinal, era culpa de Celeste, não dele.

- Claro, Scorpius. - minha voz saiu sem tremer e eu agradeci por isso.

Ele se levantou e veio na minha direção. Prevendo o que ia acontecer virei o rosto e ele acabou parando perto do meu ouvido.

- Qual é o problema, Weasley?- murmurou

- Vamos deixar uma coisa clara. - murmurei de volta - Quando você for me beijar, avise, pelo amor de Merlin. Assim me dá tempo d-

- Vou te beijar. - murmurou de volta.

E ele o fez.

* * *

**Aqui estou, novamente! Eu me diverti dando spoiler, mas não vou fazer de novo! x3 **

**Postei mais rápido que da última vez, yeah!  
**

**obrigada pelos reviews! **

**;*  
**


	6. Por Acaso Dando um Tempo

**006 -** **Por Acaso** Dando um Tempo

Recebi uma carta logo no café-da-manhã. Era da bibliotecária confirmando minha detenção com Malfoy para sábado e com duração de uma semana. Isso é, eu ia perder dois sábados em detenção com Malfoy.

Ah, minha sorte.

- De quem é a carta? - Celeste perguntou ao meu lado.

- Bibliotecária. Apenas confirmando a detenção que eu e Malfoy pegamos. - murmurei guardando o papel nas vestes.

- Por que ficaram de detenção? - Celeste perguntou horrorizada. - Ah, mas é claro. Ela pegou vocês dois na biblioteca se beijando, certo? Rose, você nunca foi disso! Mas eu não te culpo deve ser muito difícil conviver com aquela boca tão próxima da sua e-

- Ei. - alguém falou atrás de nós.

Fiquei até feliz que Celeste parou de falar. Quando me virei dei de cara com Malfoy. Ele também segurava uma carta.

- Também recebeu? - perguntou.

- É. Esse sábado. - respondi.

- Eu tenho jogo! - ele resmungou.

No mesmo momento eu entendi aonde ele queria chegar.

- Eu não vou cumprir detenção sozinha, Malfoy.

- É só esse sábado! No resto dos dias eu vou pra detenção. - ele respondeu.

- E a primeira briga oficial acontece! - Celeste falou ao meu lado.

- Depois conversamos. - ele disse olhando para Celeste com uma cara engraçada e saiu.

Minha amiga me olhou com um olhar safado. Senti vontade de dizer que nas minhas conversas a boca das pessoas ficava separada, diferente das dela, mas apenas bufei e voltei a tomar meu café.

**-o-**

Depois que minhas aulas acabaram fui para a biblioteca. Celeste teve que ir para a aula de advinhação então combinamos de nos encontrarmos na biblioteca, depois iríamos para o almoço.

Eu estava lendo um livro sobre poções quando alguém toca no meu ombro. Virei rápido e, para minha surpresa, não era Celeste nem Scorpius. Na verdade, era alguém tão ruiva quanto eu, com olhos chocolates e lágrimas descendo pela bochecha.

- Lily! - falei assustada.

Minha prima esticou a mão e pegou meu livro, para logo depois jogá-lo no chão. Antes que eu pudesse reclamar ela deu a volta na poltrona e se jogou em mim, chorando, soluçando e dizendo alguma coisa com a voz abafada. Abracei ela de volta e deixei ela chorar. Se eu perguntasse agora o que tinha acontecido ela ia falar tudo muito rápido e com essa voz chorosa, o que não ia facilitar pra eu entender.

Ela continuou chorando por um tempo e eu fiquei mexendo no cabelo dela, às vezes falando "shh" e outras vezes apenas cantarolando alguma coisa. Depois de uma fungada ela se afastou de mim lentamente e se sentou de joelhos no chão, com as mãos apoiadas no meu joelho.

- Rose... E-eu preciso de ajuda! - ela murmurou - O que eu vou fazer agora? - ela disse secando o rosto molhado e esfregando os olhos.

- Primeiro você pode me contar o que aconteceu. - falei.

Ela respirou fundo antes de começar.

- Eu e Noah. - ela fungou mais uma vez - Ele... Ele é um idiota! Grande idiota! - ela falou voltando a chorar com a cabeça apoiada no meu joelho.

Afaguei mais uma vez o cabelo dela, mas esse choro foi rápido. Segundos depois ela parou e levantou a cabeça parecendo irritada. Lily apoiou as mãos no meu joelho e se levantou.

- Ele vai ver o que é bom! Eu vou fazer ele se arrepender! Os dois! Aquela maldita vai levar tantos crucios que vai ficar louca! - ela disse irritada e parecia pronta pra sair dali tão repentinamente quanto pareceu, mas eu segurei ela.

- Não vai me falar o que está acontecendo?

- Noah! Ele disse que precisa de um tempo porque Noelle Martins estava dando bola pra ele e ele se sentia confuso. - ela murmurou irritada - Vou deixar ele confuso, mas com um soco bem dado!

Ela ia sair, mas eu continuei segurando ela.

- Dando um tempo?

- É! E agora eu vou lá falar para o Hall que nós terminamos e que ele vai se arrepender disso, porque eu sou Lily Luna Potter! Vários outros garotos de Hogwarts querem ficar comigo e não é aquele idiota que vai me impedir de ficar com todos eles!

Dessa vez eu deixei ela ir.

Lily Luna trazia um furacão e depois ia embora como uma brisa. Era estranho. Levantei da poltrona e fui pegar meu livro caído no chão.

- Dar um tempo, hein. - murmurei.

Voltei para minha pequena poltrona e fiquei lendo até que alguém teve que me interromper.

- Weasley! - a voz de Malfoy parecia bem clara atrás de mim.

Fechei o livro e esperei ele aparecer na minha frente.

- Oi. - falei olhando pra ele.

- Eu preciso mesmo jogar amanhã! - ele falou - Conversei com a bibliotecária e ela disse que se você concordar eu posso jogar!

Sorri. Era tão bom ter o controle.

- Mas será que eu devo fazer isso mesmo? - falei com um dedo no queixo - Não sei.

Ele cruzou os braços, parecendo mais irritado do que nunca.

- Peça um favor. Fale para aquela mulher que me deixou ir ao jogo e me peça um favor em troca.

Parecia algo bom demais pra se recusar. Mas um favor... Um favor de Scorpius Malfoy... Mordi o lábio e olhei pra ele, que continuava com os mesmos braços cruzados. É, talvez eu tivesse o favor perfeito.

- Ok. - sorri - A partir de agora eu tenho o comando sobre nosso problema, o que eu falar é lei.

- Problema? - ele franziu a testa - Ah! O problema... Ta, tanto faz!

- Vou falar com ela agora. - levantei da poltrona e guardei o livro no lugar.

- Ótimo, venha.

Fomos para o início da biblioteca e lá estava ela, no seu típico espaço.

- Olá Senhora Gofreey. - falei sorridente. - Eu e Scorpius conversamos e eu vou deixar ele ir ao jogo. É muito importante para ele, você sabe.

A senhora deu um sorriso mínimo.

- Tão gentil da sua parte, Senhorita Weasley. - a mulher disse - Bem, se vocês concordarem acho que posso só começar a dar a detenção no domingo. Assim nenhum faz mais trabalho que o outro.

- Oh, não precisa! - falei.

Provavelmente se eu aceitasse ele ia falar que, já que eu não fiz o favor por ele, ele também não ia aceitar minha condição. E ter o controle sobre aquilo era algo que eu queria muito. Muito.

- Com certeza? - ela perguntou.

Apenas concordei com a cabeça.

- Bem, então acho que vejo você amanhã, senhorita Weasley. E você no domingo, Malfoy. - ela falou ainda com um sorrisinho.

Puxei ele pra fora da biblioteca.

- No domingo você vem. - falei - E não se atrase.

- Não importa. De qualquer maneira, foi muito legal você fazer a detenção sozinha. - ele disse me olhando com um sorrisinho.

- Só não aceitei que começasse no domingo por que senão você podia dizer que minha condição já era, simples assim. - respondi agora com braços cruzados.

- Antes disso. - ele continuou sorrindo - Posso te beijar agora?

Eu me senti ficar vermelha.

- Não, não pode. - respondi irritada - Mas já que está tão grato pode me dar, no máximo, um abraço.

Ele sorriu e me puxou. Ele me apertou contra ele e eu quase fiquei sem ar, ele devia estar fazendo de propósito, porque depois que me soltou começou a rir. Estúpido.

- Ótimo, até mais. - ele disse e saiu.

Bufei e mordi meus lábios, tentando não sorrir. Eu tinha o controle e eu tinha um plano. Não podia estar melhor.

* * *

**curto e demorou mais que o normal, anyway**

**obrigada pelo povo que comenta! *-* **

**Sempre que eu vejo a janelinha me avisando que eu ganhei um recado eu dou um pulinho feliz! uHSAUHA **

**;*  
**


	7. Por Acaso Uma Solução

**007 -** **Por Acaso** Uma Solução

Era o dia do jogo e todos estavam ansiosos, mesmo quem não era da Grifinória ou da Sonserina. Celeste estava usando uma blusa verde, já que ela sempre torce para a Sonserina. Eu, por outro lado, estava dividida. Uma blusa metade vermelha, metade verde. E, antes que as coisas fiquem mal esclarecidas, a parte verde é para torcer para Albus, como eu sempre faço. Não tem nada haver com outro sonserino. E a vermelha obviamente era para James, Lily e Hugo. Agora só pra Lily e Hugo, que joga como goleiro.

- Se o seu primo ganhar hoje, - Celeste começou a falar - eu vou agarrar ele.

Eu me segurei para não rir. Celeste, como é bem fácil de perceber, tem interesse em todos os integrantes do sexo masculino, mas tem uma queda mais duradoura pelo meu primo e, apesar dela parecer ser completamente impulsiva, ela pensa antes de agir. Ela é um corvinal, afinal. Aquela devia ser a terceira ou quarta vez que eu ouvia ela falando isso, mas ela sempre desistia.

- Aham. - falei ainda rindo um pouco.

- Falo sério! - ela disse espetando o pobre ovo com mais força que o necessário.

- Claro que fala. Acho que você também falava sério nas últimas três ou quatro vezes, certo? - continuei rindo.

- Ok! - os olhos dela brilharam em desafio - Se Albus ganhar e se você beijar Scorpius no final do jogo eu beijo Albus.

Franzi a testa.

- Isso é entre você e sua consciência perturbada. - falei agora não rindo - Não me bote no meio disso! E eu vou estar na biblioteca.

- Oh, Rose! Por favor! Isso pode servir de apoio!

Eu ia responder alguma coisa, que eu ainda não fazia ideia do que era, mas as corujas entraram e uma deixou uma carta vermelha pra mim e não parou para receber resposta. Estava bem na cara que aquilo era um...

- Berrador! - Celeste disse. - Por que você recebeu um desses?

Peguei a carta com cuidado e tomei coragem.

- Você vai abrir? - Celeste quase gritou - Espere! Não quero ficar do seu lado, já pensou a vergonha que vai passar? E se falar de assuntos pessoais? Toda Hogwarts vai ouvir e-

Ela deve ter achado que eu não percebi quando ela começou a deslizar para fora do banco. Antes que o maldito berrador explodisse em chamas eu abri ele.

- ROSE WEASLEY! - a voz do meu pai foi bem clara e tinha algum tipo de zunido atrás que eu não entendi - EU ESPERO QUE SEU PRIMO E SEU IRMÃO ESTEJAM COMPLETAMENTE EQUIVOCADOS AO ME ENVIAR AQUELA CARTA, MOCINHA. MAS, SE EU ENTENDI BEM, VOCÊ ESTÁ SE ESFREGANDO COM O FILHO DE DRACO MALFOY? AONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA QUANDO FOI FAZER ISSO? EU ACHEI QUE TINHA TE CRIADO BEM! - o zunido de fundo ficou maior e eu pude ouvir minha mãe gritando com meu pai - NÃO, HERMIONE, EU NÃO VOU ME ACALMAR! EXISTEM TANTOS GAROTOS EM HOGWARTS E TODOS ELES DEVEM SER BEM MELHORES DO QUE AQUELE FILHO DE UMA DONI- - meu pai parou de falar e a voz da minha mãe parou de ser um zunido - Filha? Rose, desculpe. Eu achei que em todos esses anos tinha aprendido a lidar com seu pai, mas, pelo visto, ainda não aprendi. De qualquer maneira, querida, espero que seu namoro esteja ótimo e que você esteja aproveitando. Ignore seu pai. Sinto saudades e mande um beijo para Hugo... Se bem que ele deve estar ouvindo isso... Ah, adeus, Rosie.

A carta virou pó, que caiu no meu prato.

- Isso foi a coisa mais humilhante pela qual eu passei. - murmurei com os olhos arregalados.

- É, com toda certeza essa foi a coisa mais humilhante que eu vi alguém passar. - Celeste, minha suposta amiga, disse ao meu lado.

- Obrigada, Celeste.

O salão ainda ficou em silêncio por um tempo, mas depois o burburinho normal voltou.

- Pense pelo lado positivo! - Celeste disse sorridente - Sua mãe parece não se importar! Ela deu até apoio!

- Tanto faz. - murmurei.

Tinha perdido o apetite depois de ver as cinzas do berrado em cima do meu prato. Mas logo minha humilhação virou raiva. Então Albus e Hugo enviaram uma carta? Levantei a cabeça e tentei olhar para a mesa da grifinória. Hugo nem ao menos parecia negar, estava me olhando com os braços cruzados e a sobrancelha arqueada, como se me desafiasse a desfiá-lo. O que é muito estranho. Geralmente meu irmão é um ursinho de pelúcia.

Depois de fazer um ato muito adulto, isso é, dar língua pra ele eu me virei para a mesa da sonserina. Tentei ignorar o tufo de cabelos platinados rindo e olhei para Albus. Ele me olhava com a mesma expressão que Hugo. O que deu nesses garotos?

Depois do café todos tentaram sair ao mesmo tempo para o campo de quadribol. Celeste não gostava de se meter no meio de tanta gente então eu esperei a maioria sair para depois me despedir dela.

- Tchau, Rose! Vou sentir sua falta no jogo! - ela disse e me deu um abraço.

- Vejo você mais tarde! - respondi sorrindo.

Celeste saiu com seu cabelo mel ondulando e eu fui em direção a biblioteca cumprir detenção.

**-o-**

- SONSERINA GANHOU! - esse grito me fez fazer o livro cair no chão.

Ótimo, meu trabalho na detenção nem era regenerar os livros velhos, mesmo. Sim, isso foi sarcasmo.

- Que bom. Eu acho. - falei pegando o livro do chão e me virando para Celeste.

Ela tinha uma bandeirinha com o brasão da Sonserina que devia ter pegado no meio do jogo. Foi ai que eu lembrei que Celeste não ligava muito pra Quadribol. Ela nunca saia gritando quando a Corvinal ganhava. Dei um sorriso malicioso.

- Você beijou Albus. - não foi uma pergunta.

Ela ficou vermelha e se jogou em mim, me abraçando.

- É! Eu consegui!

- Mas então o que você está fazendo aqui? - falei fazendo uma de irritada quando nos soltamos. - Vai correr atrás do meu primo!

Com um sorriso maior do que nunca, Celeste saiu correndo como uma bala. Dei uma risada sozinha e voltei a cuidar dos livros. Lancei um feitiço para que a página meio rasgada voltasse ao normal.

- Senhorita Weasley? - ouvi a voz da bibliotecária me chamando.

- Sim? - me virei.

- Já pode ir, amanhã no mesmo horário. - a mulher me sorriu e eu sorri de volta.

Guardei o último livro e sai da biblioteca. Deve ter sido a primeira vez que eu sai da biblioteca com mais animação do que entrei. Estava indo para o salão comunal sonserino, que era onde Celeste devia estar, agarrada no pescoço do meu primo, mas esbarrei com Lily Luna no meio do caminho.

- Oi, Lily. - falei passando por ela.

- Rose! Espera! - me virei para olhar ela.

- O que foi? - falei me aproximando um pouco - É porque perderam no quadribol? Não sabia que gost-

- Não é isso... - ela mordeu o lábio - É que... Podemos conversar? Eu queria me abrir com alguém mais velha e já que você é minha prima e agora tem alguma experiência com meninos...

Ai estava um dia que eu nunca pensei que chegaria.

- Ah, claro, Lily.

Me controlei pra não bufar. Seguimos pelo caminho que eu já tinha feito e nos sentamos em umas poltronas confortáveis. Só agora eu parei pra perceber que Lily parecia mesmo abatida. Para seus padrões, é claro. E fora dos padrões de Lily Luna estava qualquer coisa que não fosse super sorridente e saltitante.

- Sobre o que quer conversar? - perguntei mesmo que a resposta estivesse em uma placa de neon, pra mim. Noah.

- É... Noah. - nunca foi tão chato estar certa.

- Pode contar.

- Para variar eu tive um dos meus ataques impulsivos e nós brigamos mais uma vez. - ela bufou - Não estamos mais dando um tempo. Depois dessa briga oficialmente terminamos. E agora ele deve estar se esfregando com aquela vadia da Noelle Martins. E eu estou aqui me segurando para não chorar por aquele grande imbecil.

Senti pena dela. Mas não pude de me sentir feliz. Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer e isso me lembrou meu plano, só tinha que tocar no ponto certo.

- Você ainda gosta dele, certo? - falei qualquer coisa.

- Se não gostasse não estaria quase chorando! - ela disse parecendo irritada.

OK! Eu sei que foi uma pergunta idiota de se fazer, mas eu não sei muito bem o que falar agora. O que ela quer que eu fale?

- Fique calma, vocês estão passando pela fase pós separação. - falei tentando inventar algo que fosse enrolar ela - É difícil agora, mas depois de alguns dias você vai ficando mais e mais acostumada. E vocês vão ficar com a cabeça calma e vão conversar. Quem sabe até voltem!

- Como você e Scorpius? - quase engasguei com a minha saliva.

- É... - falei mexendo nervosa na barra da saia - Lily?

Ela me olhou.

- Você terminou com ele ou ele terminou com você? - eu sei, sou sem coração por perguntar algo assim para o meu próprio interesse.

Ela me olhou meio ressentida.

- Eu podia dizer que ele terminou comigo. - ela suspirou - Quem está com o coração quebrado sou eu, mas nós combinamos de falar que foi uma decisão mútua. Terminamos juntos. Ninguém levou um pé na bunda, foi uma separação... Amigável.

Sorri. Eu achava que ela ia dizer quem terminou e como ficou a situação, pensei que assim podia contorcer um pouco e fazer a mesma coisa com Scorpius e eu. Mas um término mútuo? Isso resolvia tudo! Como não pensei nisso antes?

Sorri. Eu tinha a solução perfeita!

* * *

**obrigada pelas reviews! haha. podem ter certeza que eu dei meu pulinho feliz! x3 **

**espero que estejam gostando e desculpem por qualquer erro. **

**um capítulo pra encher linguiça, deixa quieto. mentira, é uma preparação pro próximo! haha  
**

**;***


	8. Por Acaso Concorrência

**008 - Por Acaso **Concorrência

Depois de deixar Lily Luna na biblioteca eu fui em direção ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina, pronta pra entrar na festa e ver Celeste agarrada no pescoço de Albus. O único problema que eu encontrei, ou melhor, o único problema foi que eu _não encontrei _o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. E só aí eu lembrei que eu não fazia a menor ideia de onde isso era.

- Droga! - murmurei achando que já tinha passado por esse corredor das masmorras mais de três vezes.

Andei mais alguns passos e dei de cara com um sonserino. Ele era alto até demais e o cabelo era bagunçado. O único problema foi que ele não pareceu me ver da mesma maneira que eu vi ele, então ele quase me atropelou.

- Ai! - reclamei quando ele esbarrou em mim, me fazendo quase cair.

- Tome cuidado por onde anda. - ele falou irritado e passou por mim, como se eu fosse nada.

Eu senti vontade de pegar minha varinha e dar um crucio nesse engraçadinho, mas tive uma ideia melhor. Corri até ele e peguei a blusa dele, chamando sua atenção.

- O que quer? - ele perguntou visivelmente irritado.

- Quero saber onde é o Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

O olhar dele foi direto para minhas vestes.

- Ruiva, olhos azuis, baixinha, corvinal e querendo aparecer no Salão Comunal sonserino logo depois da vitória de um jogo de quadribol. - ele deu um sorriso presunçoso - Rose Weasley, não é mesmo?

Baixinha? Ah, a culpa não é minha se esse menino é alto _demais_.

- Se quer saber onde é o salão vá perguntar para o seu namorado. - o tom dele foi que aquele era o final da conversa, mas ele continuou parado me olhando - Ah, mas ele está lá e você não, certo? Ele está lá agarrado com alguma outra garota enquanto você está aqui fora sozinha.

Eu senti que minha boca se abrir mas não liguei. Scorpius? Agarrado com outra menina? Naquela _porra_ de Salão Comunal? Fechei a boca e tenho certeza que minha expressão não era das mais felizes.

- Está blefando. - falei cruzando os braços.

- Por que estaria? O que ia ganhar com isso, Weasley? - ele perguntou sorrindo - Pode negar, mas todo o salão está de prova, não sou só eu.

Ele se virou, mas eu segurei a blusa dele de novo.

- Você está mentindo. Está irritado com alguém, provavelmente com Scorpius, e desconta isso em mim, que nem te conheço. - murmurei irritada - Típico de um sonserino.

Ele pareceu surpreso por um segundo, mas depois riu.

- Você é tão burra que está discutindo comigo algo que podia ver. - ele disse ainda sorrindo.

- Poderia sim, se você me dissesse onde é a entrada do Salão Comunal. - vitória.

Ele revirou os olhos e começou a andar na direção contrária a que estava indo.

- Venha logo.

Sorri e segui ele. O tal menino parou em frente a parede de pedra e falou alguma coisa muito baixo, provavelmente a senha. A parede se abriu e eu tomei um susto.

- Entregue. - ele sorriu.

Passei por ele e parei na porta. O ambiente estava mal iluminado e tinha muita conversa. Não tentei procurar Scorpius, talvez receosa de que o que... O que o menino-que-eu-não-sei-o-nome disse estivesse certo. Olhei por cima do ombro e o menino ainda estava ali.

- Qual é o seu nome? - perguntei a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça.

- Silas Edwin Dixon.

Sorri. Gostei do nome.

- Obrigada, Silas.

Ele sorriu de volta e foi embora. Entrei na sala e a parede atrás de mim se fechou no segundo seguinte. Tentei achar ou Celeste ou Scorpius ou Albus, mas nenhum deles apareceu de cara. Andei um pouco e achei alguém. Scorpius estava sentado em uma cadeira enquanto uma menina estava com a cara no colo dele.

Ele parecia entediado, mas ainda passava a mão pelo cabelo na menina. Ok, ele deve estar apenas consolando ela. Ou não. Talvez Silas tivesse razão. Então nada de ok. Ok é o cara...

Peraí. Aquela não é...

- Celeste? - perguntei me aproximando e me ajoelhando do lado dela.

- ROSE! - ela disse antes de agarrar meu pescoço.

Olhei para Scorpius acusadora. Que merda ele tinha feito com a minha amiga?

- Não tive nada haver com isso, Weasley. - ele falou, mas parecia aliviado de me ver - Ela começou a chorar e eu nem sei por quê.

Revirei os olhos. Depois eu perguntaria pra Celeste o que aconteceu.

- Parabéns pela vitória. - falei.

Ele deu o sorriso presunçoso.

- Obrigada, mas nem foi difícil. - ele disse com todo aquele lado humilde que não tinha.

Estava me acostumando com isso e até sorri pra ele.

- Tenho que falar com você. - falei lembrando o problema da Lily e da minha solução.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha como se dissesse "então fale, oras", mas eu olhei para Celeste e ele entendeu que era a sós.

- Já sabia como chegar no Salão Comunal? - ele perguntou com seu tom monótono.

- Não, Silas Edwin Dixon me ajudou. - falei não sabendo como me lembrei do nome dele.

- Silas? - ele perguntou e o tom monótono dele sumiu.

- É. Ele parecia meio ignorante e idiota no começo, como todo sonserino parece. - nem com essa piada ele sorriu - Mas ele me ajudou, não tenho do que reclamar.

Ele cruzou os braços, não parecendo muito feliz, mas tentei ignorar e mudar o foco de atenção para minha amiga, que estava parando de chorar aos poucos. Passei a mão pelo cabelo dela e ela levantou o rosto. As bochechas inchadas e nariz vermelho. Os olhos castanhos estavam meio avermelhados.

- Scorpius, - falei e ele me olhou meio surpreso - pode nos dar licença?

Ele foi embora sem falar muito mais. Sentei na cadeira que antes era ocupada por ele e fiz Celeste se levantar.

- O que Albus fez? - perguntei.

Para mim estava bem óbvio que a culpa disso era toda do meu _querido_ priminho.

- A-a culpa não foi dele. - ela disse passando a mão pelos olhos - Eu não devia ser tão atirada e pensar melhor antes de fazer as coisas, devia deixar de babar pelos meninos e me dedicar melhor nos estudos, devia deixar de ser essa p-

- Não se chame de puta! - eu falei irritada.

- Eu ia falar pessoa idiota, mas puta também serve. - ela deu um sorriso estúpido.

- E Albus disse isso tudo antes ou depois de quebrar seu coração? - falei deixando bem claro que eu conhecia ela bem. Muito bem.

- Esse foi o começo. - ela disse sorrindo - Mas tudo bem. Acho que ainda devem existir outros pra mim.

Sorri de volta.

- Acho melhor eu procurar meu primo, se meu dever aqui acabou. - levantei da cadeira, mas no mesmo segundo Celeste segurou meus ombros e me empurrou de novo pra cadeira. Eu quase caí!

- O que foi?

- Não fale nada de mim pra ele! Eu vou apagar Albus Potter da minha existência. - ela disse emburrada.

- Não ia falar sobre você. - era uma meia-verdade, certo? - Vou falar sobre a carta que ele mandou para meu pai.

Ela sorriu.

- Bem, então grite bem com ele por mim, também.

E sorrindo ela foi pro meio das pessoas. Provavelmente para o meio de alguns meninos. Levantei da cadeira e fui andando até encontrar Albus. Ele não parecia muito feliz. Não. Nem um pouco feliz, na verdade. Estava encostado na parede perto da lareira com os braços cruzados e olhos estreitados.

- Albus? - perguntei quando já estava perto e ele me olhou de canto de olho.

- Olá, Rose. - ele disse mal humorado.

- O que você fez com Celeste? - perguntei me apoiando na parede do lado dele.

- Não fiz nada, ela me beijou e eu disse que ela não devia repetir isso.

- Você não precisava falar os defeitos dela, sabia disso? - falei irritada.

- Tanto faz. - ele disse.

- Qual é o seu problema? - perguntei mais irritada que antes, me desencostando da parede e ficando frente a frente com ele - Primeiro você envia aquela carta idiota pro meu pai e agora é um babaca com a minha amiga! O problema é comigo ou você só está de TPM?

Olhei ao redor, achando que tinha falado alto, mas as pessoas continuavam a conversar normalmente e, só agora, percebi que também tinha um música tocando.

- O problema é que eu estou confuso! - ele bagunçou os cabelos e olhou para o chão.

A primeira emoção de verdade que ele mostra desde que nós começamos a conversar, um alívio.

- Você tem que ficar longe de Scorpius e-

- Qual é o problema? Acha que eu vou "me machucar", vai dar uma de irmão mais ve-

- Não! - ele falou me olhando, parecia irritado.

Ele bagunçou mais o cabelo, se é que isso é possível, e levantou os olhos para os meus. Uma ideia me atingiu como um balaço. Ele ignorou Celeste, que era uma menina bonita e estava afim dele e, logo depois, mandou eu ficar longe do melhor amigo dele. Eu abri minha boca em surpresa. Será que eu estava certa?

- A-albus. - murmurei e me aproximei do meu primo, botando uma mão no ombro dele - V-você meu que... Ah, g-gosta... Você gosta do Scorpius? - perguntei baixo.

Ele parecia assustado. Talvez pego no flagra descreva melhor.

- E-eu não sei. - ele disse mais baixo que eu - Mas eu acho.

Ah, mas ta tudo ótimo, não é? Eu estou namorando um menino (sem querer, não se esqueçam) e meu primo, isso, prim_o_, gosta desse mesmo garoto.

Minha vida não podia ser mais fácil?

* * *

**VALEU pelos 13 reviews que eu recebi no último capítulo. Fiquei toda boba, já era ~_~ **

**título com duplo sentido x3 haha, espero que tenham gostado! Fiquei com uma inspiração pra mini pinhão ou pinhãozinho, sei lá como chamam isso Albus e Scorpius por ai! haha**

**;***


	9. Por Acaso A Novidade

**009 - Por Acaso** A Novidade

- Pense pelo lado positivo, se Scorpius for bi, acho que rola um ménage. - falei com o cotovelo apoiado no meu joelho e meu rosto na minha mão.

- Haha. Muito engraçadinha você. - Albus respondeu ao meu lado.

Desde que ele tinha me contado... Ah, a dúvida dele nós ficamos sentados no Salão Comunal da Sonserina vendo os outros se divertirem na festa. Eu estava me sentindo culpada e Albus... Sei lá, mas ele parecia tão abatido quanto eu. Vi Celeste rindo com um menino maravilhoso do outro lado do salão.

- Desculpe por ferir os sentimentos da sua amiga. - ele falou.

- Sem problemas, acho que Celeste está te superando mais rápido que o esperado. - sorri.

Longas pernas cobertas por uma calça preta tamparam minha visão e eu levantei o olhar pra encontrar meu suposto namorado.

- Qual é o problema de vocês? - ele perguntou - Levantem-se, é uma festa. Albus, você marcou vários pontos no jogo! Pontos decisivos, meu amigo. Devia estar comemorando por ai, e não sentado nesse sofá mofado. - Albus sorriu e se levantou - Rose, - ele me olhou e esticou a mão pra mim. Acho que é a primeira vez que ele me chama de Rose - você não queria conversar?

Sorri e peguei sua mão. Albus deu um último sorriso antes de sair. Assim que Albus saiu soltei a mão dele.

- Tenho ótimas notícias! - falei puxando ele para um canto do salão.

- Sem detenção? - ele sorriu.

- Melhor! Bem melhor! - me encostei na parede - Quer tentar advinhar?

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Eu tenho cara de quem fica advinhando novidade? - eu ia responder, mas ele continuou - Não, que bom. Fale, Weasley.

- Nós vamos terminar.

Ele enrugou a testa e depois sorriu, como se tivesse entendido.

- Vai finalmente aceitar levar um pé na bunda?

- Não. - sorri.

- Então você espera que eu leve um pé na bunda? - ele parecia incrédulo - Acho que já convers-

- Não.

Ele cruzou os braços.

- Então como pretende que nós não sejamos mais namorados se eu não vou te dar um pé na bunda e você não vai me dar um pé na bunda? - ele revirou os olhos - Eu sei que você não sabe nada sobre namorar, muito menos sobre terminar, mas existe uma regrinha básica qu-

- Cale a boca, Malfoy. - peguei ele pelos ombros - Nós vamos terminar um com o outro, entende? Simultaneamente, mutuamente, ao mesmo tempo... Quer mais algum adjetivo ou você entendeu? - ele pareceu pensar por um segundo, mas logo depois começou a rir.

E não da minha cara. De felicidade. Eu devia me sentir ofendida em ele ficar tão feliz porque vai terminar comigo, mas eu também estava. Então, sem problema, acho eu.

- Não é ótimo? - perguntei sorrindo.

Ele me respondeu com um abraço que conseguiu me tirar do chão e começar a girar. Retardado.

- Weasley, você é uma gênia!- eu dei uma risada e ele parou de me rodar.

- Incrível como nunca pensamos nisso antes! - falei ainda rindo.

Ele me soltou aos poucos e eu continuava animada com a animação dele. Eu finalmente botei meus pés de volta no chão, mas a animação continuava.

- Acha que se sairmos vão perceber? - ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Não mesmo. - ri - Tem tanta gente aqui. Mas acho melhor não. - acrescentei aquela última parte quando vi um brilho estranho nos olhos dele.

- Claro. - ele continuou com o sorriso e com o brilho.

Ele começou a se aproximar e eu senti que ele ia me beijar. Tentei chegar pra trás, mas meu pé bateu na parede logo no primeiro passo, como não percebi isso antes?

- Ah, - falei levantando a mão, querendo manter distância - mas tem um pequeno problema.

Ele continuou sorrindo e apenas mexeu a cabeça, como se me dissesse para falar que problema era esse. Tinha parado bem na minha frente.

- Nós só vamos terminar daqui a uma semana.

- Por quê? - ele continuou sorrindo - Quer ficar mais tempo junto de mim?

- Não, porque estamos de detenção e eu vou esperar ela terminar pra terminarmos. - falei agora um pouco mais séria - Vai que alguém acha que nós voltamos a namorar escondido na detenção e mais uma bosta de boato é criado. Previnindo apenas. Domingo que vem podemos terminar.

- Pode ser. - ele sorriu e passou o braço pelo meu ombro.

Empurrei seu braço do meu ombro e me afastei.

- Seu braço é pesado, folgado. - falei nervosa, não estava nervosa pelo braço, mas pela pouca distância entre nós dois. Aquilo incomodava.

- Eu ganhei o jogo, posso ser o quão folgado eu quero.

- E como foi o jogo? - perguntei com as mãos atrás das costas, querendo manter nossas bocas ocupadas.

- Ah, ótimo. O de sempre, na verdade. Eu ganhei. - dei uma risada baixa.

Foi quando Albus se aproximou sorrindo com um copo na mão. Meu salvador.

- Cerveja amantegada, alguém está servido? - ele disse mostrando o copo.

Peguei o copo dele e tomei tudo. Ah, estava seca. Albus deu uma risada. Devolvi o copo vazio e meu primo fez uma careta.

- Vou encontrar Celeste e levar ela pra fora daqui antes que ela só apareça na manhã seguinte e depois de nove meses com um bebê no colo. - disse dando tchau.

Não foi difícil encontrar minha garota preferida. Ela estava com um copo na mão e um garoto grudado na boca dela. O de sempre. Quando eles se desgrudaram tentei chamar a atenção levantando os braços e ela me olhou. Fiz sinal para irmos embora e ela apenas concordou. Não foi difícil pra ela se livrar do garoto.

- Vejo que está superando Albus rápido. - disse sorrindo.

- Ah, - ela murmurou - nem tanto. Quando ele me rejeitou eu senti mais vontade. - ela disse cambaleando - Mulher é um bicho cretino, que gosta de quem pisa nela.

Apoiei o braço dela no meu ombro porque já estava vendo a hora que ela ia cair de cara no chão.

- É, pior pra nós. - falei quando saímos do salão.

Foi difícil subir até o dormitório com o peso morto de Celeste nas minhas costas. Assim que subimos eu joguei ela na cama. Antes que você pudesse dizer 'bêbada' ela já dormia. Essa é a minha amiga. Fui tomar um banho e não demorei muito pra me jogar na cama, também.

* * *

**Foi curto, sim, mas o outro não deve demorar. **

**;*  
**


	10. Por Acaso Ciúmes

**010 - Por Acaso Ciúmes**

Aonde Celeste foi se meter justamente quando eu preciso dela? Sério, ela nunca está lá quando eu penso "Se Celeste estivesse aqui...". Abaixei a cabeça, tentando fazer meuscabelos cacheados cobrirem meu rosto, mas assim eu não conseguia olhar o livro, então nada feito. Afastei os cabelos do rosto e prendi eles com o elástico que eu tinha no meu pulso. Ainda podia sentir aqueles malditos olhos em mim. Tentei me cobrir mais com o livro e me senti um pouco menos exposta.

Ninguém parecia se importar que uma garota que, supostamente, tinha um namorado estava sentada no jardim com a cabeça de um outro garoto no seu colo. Ou talvez eles se importassem, estivessem cochichando e falando mal de mim, mas eu estava supostamente muito ocupada com o meu livro.

E vocês devem estar se perguntando o que Celeste tem haver com essa situação.

Bem, na verdade é simples. Se ela estivesse aqui, Silas provavelmente não estaria com a cabeça no meu colo. Celeste parece mais preocupada com meu namoro do que eu e parece ter ciúmes o suficiente para dividir com Malfoy. Ela ainda disse que eu estava flertando com o garoto que pediu minha pena emprestada. Afinal, quem eu estava namorando? Minha melhor amiga ou Malfoy? Então se ela visse Silas com a cabeça no meu colo teria um ataque.

Ela não estava aqui porque está de ressaca e disse que ia tentar tomar um café e roubar alguma poção de alguém.

Eu estou esperando a duas horas ela fazer isso. Ou pelo menos pareciam duas horas.

Era domingo e, graças a Merlin, nada de aulas. Estava sol e, por isso, eu estava sentada embaixo da árvore perto do lago. A maioria dos alunos pareceu ter a mesma ideia de sair um pouco com esse tempo ótimo. Mais platéia.

Dei uma espiada pelo triângulo que as duas metades do livro faziam e os olhos dele continuavam em mim. Ah, Merlin. Ele deu um sorriso quando percebeu que eu estava olhando pra ele. Os olhos verdes quase fechados e o cabelo bagunçado pinicando minha coxa.

Bem... Olhando assim, se eu não tivesse um namorado...

- ROSE! - quase deixei o livro cair na cara dele quando o grito de Celeste entrou pelos meus ouvidos.

O estranho foi que logo atrás dela vinha Scorpius. Silas segurou meu livro e fechou ele, coisa que eu nem liguei. Minhas coxas pararam de pinicar e ai soube que ele não estava mais deitado em mim.

- Acho que é melhor eu sair. - ele sorriu.

A verdade era que eu considerava ele um semi-amigo. Antes dele me observar e de eu começar a ler nós conversamos. Ele não era de todo ruim para um sonserino e, o traço que eu mais gosto nos sonserinos ele tinha, humor-negro. Mas depois eu disse que ia começar a ler e ele não se importou, apenas deitou a cabeça no meu colo. E ainda teve a audácia de dizer que eu estava corada e perguntar o porquê.

- ROSE! - Celeste me chamou mais uma vez, só que dessa vez ela estava na minha frente.

- Sim? - perguntei irritada e olhei para Silas, que agora estava em pé e tentava tirar a grama da roupa.

Ele era mesmo alto. Maior que Malfoy e eu já me achava pequena perto dele.

- O que você está fazendo com ele? - ela perguntou se referindo a Silas como se ele nem estivesse aqui.

Por isso eu adoro minha amiga, a cara de pau dela nunca quebra.

- Bem, ele estava deitado e eu lendo.

- Ele estava deitado no seu colo. - ela respondeu.

O que eu estava dizendo sobre ciúmes era sério! Nem Scorpius (não que ele tenha malditos motivos para ter, fique claro) tinha ciúmes de mim.

- Sua namorada é ciumenta. - Silas comentou e deu uma risada.

A cara de Celeste denunciava que ela queria matar ele ali mesmo e isso quase me fez rir.

- Cale a boca e dê o fora, Dixon. - dessa vez foi Malfoy quem disse.

Silas sorriu e se aproximou de mim mais uma vez. Depois de um beijo na minha testa ele se afastou.

- Não acredito que você ficou deitada no jardim com ele no seu colo! - Celeste começou - Você tem um namorado, Rose Weasley.

- Isso não quer dizer que eu não possa ter amigos, Celeste Grant.

- Ele não quer ser seu amigo. - Scorpius entrou na conversa, obviamente dando suporte pra minha amiga.

Esses dois...

- Tanto faz. - revirei os olhos - Conseguiu o remédio?

- Seu namorado tinha. - Celeste sentou ao meu lado.

Foi quando eu percebi que Silas tinha pegado meu livro e não devolveu. Levantei da grama e bati na minha saia.

- Aonde vai? - Celeste perguntou.

- Silas. - falei irritada - Ele pegou meu livro.

Comecei a andar pelo gramado e percebi que Scorpius estava atrás de mim.

- Que foi? - perguntei.

- Silas é problema. Ele está com raiva de mim e acha mesmo que nós estamos namorando. É bastante óbvio que ele está tentando me fazer com ciúmes, ou pior, fazer você me trair com ele, o que seria nojento, por Merlin. - ah, humilde.

- Por que nojento? Silas é bonito, aliás, ele é lindo. - sorri e andei mais rápido.

- Você acha isso mesmo? - olhei pra trás e ele se aproximou com uma careta.

- Claro, você nunca percebeu como aqueles olhos verdes são profundos ou aquele cabelo loiro desarrumado, o que deixa ele com um ar totalme-

- Ok, já entendi. - ele me respondeu irritado - Daqui a uma semana você pode se agarrar com Silas, mas, por enquanto, se você ousar manchar minha reputação saindo com esse verme enquanto nós estamos namorando eu...

- Você?

- Eu vou te trair também, Weasley, e vai ser com público. E te garanto que não vá ser só mãos dadas ou um beijo. - ele respondeu irritado e eu ri.

Descemos as escadas até as masmorras.

- Ah, mas é claro. - sorri - Agora entre naquele Salão Comunal e pegue meu livro. - falei ainda sorrindo.

Ele resmungou e entrou. Depois de alguns segundos voltou sem o livro nas mãos.

- Está quase no horário da detenção. - ele disse.

- A detenção é só três e meia. - falei e revirei os olhos - E cadê meu livro?

- Dixon não estava no Salão Comunal, depois você pega seu livro querido com ele. E são três e vinte e cinco. - ele respondeu.

Celeste tinha me deixado no jardim depois do almoço, isso é, meio dia, mais ou menos, não acredito que tinha me deixado plantada até as três!

- Então vamos! - puxei ele pela roupa e comecei a correr - Você é retardado? Faltam cinco minutos e nós estamos nas masmorras.

Ele se soltou e revirou os olhos.

- É detenção, por que está tão animada pra chegar?

- Só não quero me atrasar. - respondi irritada. Ele ainda estava parado.

Fomos andando (devagar, graças a Malfoy) e chegamos na biblioteca em pouco tempo.

- Malfoy, Weasley. - ela sorriu quando nos viu - Venham.

A bibliotecária nos deixou em um espaço e voltou ao seu posto normal. Comecei a pegar os livros e a restaurá-los. Malfoy estava de costas para mim e eu de costas para ele, cada um em uma prateleira.

- Por que Silas está com raiva de você? - perguntei para quebrar o silêncio.

Eu ainda ouvi ele murmurando o feitiço e botando o livro na prateleira.

- Eu peguei o lugar dele no time. E também tem Brianna, que antes estava com ele.

- Brielle. - falei revirando os olhos.

Por Merlin, ele nem se lembrava do nome da garota?

- É, Brielle. - Malfoy riu.

- Qual é a graça? - perguntei rabugenta.

- Sempre que você fala dela eu me lembro daquele dia antes da aula de transfiguração. - ele riu um pouco mais - Ela saiu com o rosto vermelho e não parecia feliz.

- Garota maluca. - murmurei, o que fez ele rir mais.

Eu já devia estar no meu décimo quinto livro e meus pés já estavam doendo. Resolvi sentar e pegar os livros da estante mais embaixo. Malfoy estava cantarolando alguma coisa e, tirando isso, estávamos em completo silêncio.

- Você vai voltar com ela quando terminarmos? - perguntei guardando mais um livro e pegando outro.

- Você vai começar com Silas quando terminarmos? - ele respondeu/perguntou.

- Não sei. - fui sincera.

- Nem eu.

Mais um minuto em silêncio.

- Você ao menos gostava dela?

- Eu não lembrava o nome dela, Weasley. - ele disse meio rindo - Você acha que eu gostava dela?

Sorri.

- É. Tem razão.

- Por que está perguntando sobre ela?

- Só não quero ficar em silêncio. - respondi dando de ombros, não que ele pudesse ver.

- Acho que está com ciúmes. - ele riu mais - Ciúmes de quando terminarmos eu voltar para ela.

- Ciúmes? - revirei os olhos - Se eu estou com ciúmes dela, você está com ciúmes de Silas.

Eu tenho certeza que ele fez uma careta depois do que eu disse. E isso é ruim. Desde quando eu sei quando ele vai fazer a porra de uma careta? Desde quando eu percebo isso? Ah, Merlin, convivência é um inferno.

- Silas é que tem que estar com ciúmes de mim. - ele resmungou.

Eu me virei e olhei pra ele, que olhava pra mim. Como eu não percebi isso?

- Por que? Ele tem a sua garota. - eu quase ri depois que disse isso.

Eu sou a garota dele? Bem, quando é pra implicar eu acho que posso ser tudo.

- Ele não tem a minha garota. - ele disse irritado e se levantou - E você é a minha garota agora? - ele sorriu.

Eu esperava que ele não tivesse percebido isso. Levantei também.

- Não. - resmunguei - Só estou brincando.

- Eu acho que você quer ser a minha garota. - ele riu.

- Não quero, pode ficar com a sua Brianna. - cruzei os braços.

- Brielle. - ele me corrigiu.

- Então você sabe o nome dela! - acusei.

- Ciúmes porque eu lembro o nome dela? - ele riu e se aproximou - Para esse relacionamento funcionar, Weasley, você tem que deixar de ser ciumenta. - ele disse sarcástico.

Eu sabia que ele estava implicando. Eu sabia. Mas eu não consigo levar a pior nem em uma brincadeira.

- Nós não temos um relacionamento. E eu não sou ciumenta. - falei cutucando o peito dele e sorri maliciosa - Silas Edwin Dixon. Ele tem dezesseis anos e mora com os dois pais e dois irmãos mais novos. Uma adorável menina tão loira quanto ele chamada Donna e um menino, que é o caçula, e vai entrar em Hogwarts ano que vem, Aiden.

Ele parecia surpreso.

- Como você sabe isso tudo?

- Conversa, conhece? Quando as pessoas se comunicam através de palavras?

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Ótimo, vá coletando informações do seu amado e depois me deixe em paz.

- Ele não é meu amado! - eu praticamente gritei e agradeci por estarmos a uma distância segura de onde a bibliotecária estava.

Por que isso sempre acontece? Digo, sempre que duas pessoas brigam parece que os corpos delas vão se aproximando aos poucos e, no final, elas sempre terminam em uma distância comprometedora. Com isso eu quis dizer que eu estava bem perto de Malfoy.

- Sua... Sua controladora.

- Seu idiota.

- Sua mandona.

- Arrogante.

- Fósforo.

- Prepotente.

- Sua... - ele bufou - Sua...

Ele continuou me olhando, como se procurasse um adjetivo bom para me definir, mas pelo visto não achou porque ele continuou me olhando.

- Vou te beijar. - ele continuou falando isso naquele tom forte em que estava me xingando antes.

Eu arregalei os olhos. Mas apesar dele ter falado isso, continuou parado, apenas me olhando.

- Então beije. - eu murmurei desafiadora sem acreditar que aquilo realmente estava saindo pelos meus lábios.

Esses mesmos lábios que disseram isso logo foram esmagados pelos dele. Ele me beijava e me empurrava ao mesmo tempo e eu não consegui me controlar. Enquanto os braços dele foram para minha cintura minhas mãos foram para o cabelo dele. Ah, Malfoy, eu podia ter falado que você beija bem pra caralho também. Assim que eu bati de costas contra a estante alguns livros fizeram o favor de cair em cima de nossas cabeças o que (pelo menos para mim) estragou o momento.

Scorpius pareceu nem ligar para os livros, mas eu tive que afastá-lo.

- Merda. - murmurei - Isso só vai dar mais trabalho.

- Deixe o trabalho pra depois. - ele murmurou - Pare de pensar e trabalhar por meia hora eu prometo que não vai se arrepender.

Que fique bem claro que sonserinos influenciam as pessoas e conseguem ser muito convincentes quando querem. Então eu acho que não tive muita culpa quando ele voltou a me beijar e eu não fiz nada, certo?

* * *

**OK, NÃO QUERO SER MORTA. Eu mereço, eu sei, eu fui uma fdp, que sumiu do nada, mas, pqp, escola combinado com falta de inspiração é um saco! E eu estava sem internet por uns dias, o que foi um dos maiores fatores... Eu tentei escrever no Word até, mas o Word não me inspira como a caixinha do Doc Manager aqui do ff :3 **

**ok, eu não _quero_ demorar no próximo capítulo, mas não prometo nada!**

**;***


	11. Por Acaso Assuntos Pendentes

**011 - Por Acaso Assuntos Pendentes  
**

Eu já estava cansada. E não era de namorar Scorpius Malfoy, por incrível que pareça. O problema, na verdade, era Albus e, por Merlin, eu não queria ter que me envolver muito nisso, mas estou sendo praticamente obrigada. Ele fez o favor de ir na detenção. E pegou eu e o meu suposto namorado nos agarrando. Tudo bem, nós éramos supostos namorados, mas meu primo... Bem, ele ainda está se decidindo sexualmente e isso me fez sentir como se eu estivesse traindo ele.

Então não tive decisão melhor no ano todo do que enviar uma coruja pra ele, mandando (era uma intimação, não aceitaria um 'não') ele me encontrar na biblioteca depois do almoço. Eu sabia que ele viria, também sabia que ele sabia que eu sabia que ele sabia que nós iríamos falar sobre Scorpius. Eu queria, sinceramente, falar que, se ele quisesse e se nós não estivéssemos namorando, eu daria o loiro pra ele, mas isso mancharia um pouco o disfarce de namorada.

- Não vou demorar. - eu prometi quando ele se sentou na minha frente com aquela cara que me deixava me sentindo pior.

- Aham... - ele disse e deu de ombros.

- Você acha Silas gostoso? - perguntei antes que algum tipo de pudor da minha mente pudesse me impedir.

- Como é que é? - ele arregalou os olhos.

- Silas, aquele pedaço de mal-caminho com olhos verdes e cabelo loiro indomável. - sorri.

Ele franziu a testa, meu ingênuo primo não entendia aonde eu queria chegar!

- Não. - ele revirou os olhos, como se fosse óbvio - Deveria achar?

- Bem, se você tivesse uma inclinação homossexual, provavelmente. - sorri - Ora, vamos, não seja bobo. Se você fosse _mesmo_ gay, provavelmente sentiria atração não só por Scorpius; se é que você sente, nunca perguntei. Mesmo assim, se você for atraído só por ele, não tem problema. Scorpius é uma versão do Brad Pitt de vinte anos atrás menos sedutora e rica; todo mundo quer fazer sexo com ele e se sente um mínimo atraída.

- Eu não me sinto atraído por ele. - ele fez uma careta.

- E você ainda acha que é gay? Qual é o seu problema? - revirei os olhos.

- Eu sinto ciúmes quando vejo vocês juntos, Rose. - ele falou olhando para o chão.

- Ciúmes? Já ouviu falar em ciúmes de amigo? - senti vontade de jogar ele da janela.

- Sempre acreditei que isso não existe.

- Minha vontade é te jogar da janela. - revirei os olhos - Você não é gay, ok? E, pra provar, eu te sugiro pegar pelo menos uma vez um cara na sua vida, pode ser até Scorpius! Pegue, se gostar, eu estou errada.

Ele olhou pra mim e levantou da cadeira.

- Acho que você já foi breve.

- É.

Ele riu sozinho e se virou, tentando controlar a risada. Ótimo saber que eu tenho cara de palhaça.

- Você realmente acha Scorpius uma versão menos sedutora e rica do Brad Pitt de vinte anos atrás? - ele não se controlou e soltou uma risada meio alta para os padrões da biblioteca - E que todo mundo quer fazer sexo com ele? Bem, todo mundo inclui _você_.

- Nunca repita isso. - revirei os olhos - E não me encha o saco.

Albus saiu. E eu não me sentia mais tão culpada.

* * *

Eu tomei um susto quando na aula de Herbologia Noah Hall sentou-se do meu lado. Mesmo. Eu nunca falei mais do que um 'oi' pra ele, por acaso quando ele estava com Lily, então ele sentar-se do meu lado e ainda me mandar um sorrisão digno de um lufo amigo era meio suspeito. Pra não falar completamente. Celeste do meu outro lado nem ousou falar.

- Olá, Noah. - repeti as exatas palavras que disse na primeira vez que falei com ele.

- Rose! - ele sorriu.

Eu tive quase certeza de que ele só não me abraçou porque estávamos sentados. E ele tem que agradecer, porque se ele me abraçasse tenho medo de que meu joelho pudesse entrar em um contato nada amigável com as bolas dele.

- Queria te pedir um favor...

Mas é claro! Revirei os olhos. Como eu não pensei nisso antes? Depois de Jill devia me lembrar que lufos não são tão legais quanto todos pensavam.

- Tem haver com a Lily, acertei?

- É! - ele agora não sorria tanto quanto antes - El-

Antes que ele pudesse terminar a professora chegou. Calamos a boca. Mas não me livrei totalmente, já que na saída ele veio falar comigo. E ele chegou tão perto que eu cheguei a cogitar mesmo que ele ia me abraçar, mas ele apenas começou a falar rápido.

- A Lily descobriu que eu estava vendo outra garota. - franzia a testa.

- Qual é o problema de você estar com outra agora que vocês terminaram?

- Não, mas eu estava vendo a outra antes de nós terminármos se você me ent-

- Seu cretino! - eu quase bati nele - Como você faz isso com a minha prima e ainda me conta? Qual é o seu problema? Eu juro que se algum dia alguém fizer isso comigo eu vou cap-

- SH! - ele tapou minha boca mesmo que só tivessem poucas pessoas no corredor - Eu só quero pedir um favor, por favor. Eu nunca mais te peço mais nada na minha vida, eu nunca mais te olho. Eu sempre achei você a mais razoável da família dela, por isso estou te pedindo isso.

- Com mais razoável você quer dizer que eu sou a única que não tem capacidade de te socar a cara. Mas eu tenho, só não vou porque sou civilizada. - resmunguei - Eu não acredito que vou fazer isso, mas a perspectiva de você nunca mais olhar na minha cara é muito tentadora. Que merda você quer?

- Quero saber se Lily descobriu quem era a garota que eu estava vendo. Por favor! Eu e ela já terminamos, mas ela disse que não queria que ninguém soubesse, ela sabia que isso podia arrumar problemas pra ela e-

- OK! - parei ele - Não quero saber seus motivos, apenas me dê até quarta-feira.

- Feito. - e ele me deu um abraço.

Meu joelho não entrou em contato com as bolas dele, mas eu dei um empurrão, deixando bem claro que _não_. Só _não._ Ele continuou sorrindo e se foi, me dando um 'tchau, até quarta'. Como se eu fosse me encontrar com ele... O máximo que eu vou fazer é mandar uma carta.

Revirei os olhos e percebi que Celeste tinha me deixado e ido fazer qualquer outra coisa. Ah, mas que ótimo.

Já que ainda faltavam uns bons minutos para a detenção com Malfoy, resolvi procurar Lily e acabar logo com essa palhaçada. Não foi difícil encontrar minha prima (não depois de perguntar para, pelo menos, umas cinco pessoas onde ela estava; Hogwarts é uma delícia nesse sentido.) Ela estava indo para a aula de poções, pelo que me disseram, e minha sorte foi que não é difícil achar um ponto laranja no meio de tantas pessoas.

- Lily! - eu chamei, mas ela não pareceu ouvir - Lily Luna Potter!

Finalmente ela se virou, sorrindo, com dois livros nos braços e uma bolsa no ombro. A franja que ela fez tanta questão de cortar para parecer com alguma famosa estava presa por uma tiara vermelha (ser grifinória era quase um estilo de vida) e ela estava naturalmente corada.

- Rose.

- E-eu queria te perguntar uma coisa que eu soube e... Fiquei preocupada. - sorri amarelo.

Se ela não fosse tão bobinha provavelmente perceberia que a chance de que eu vá me preocupar com ela a ponto de uma conversa é muito próxima a zero. Mas como é bom ter uma prima grifinória bobinha.

- Pode falar, mas fale rápido. Só tenho cinco minutos pra chegar nas masmorras.

- Ah, ta. - pensei rápido e comecei: - James Rosner disse pra Louise Bagder que disse para Lucille Henson que me contou que Noah estava vendo uma outra garota quando vocês ainda estavam namorando... Você... Está bem? Quer dizer, eu não ouvi falar que você matou ninguém, mas mesmo assim eu-

- Estou bem Rose, - Lily quase sorriu, ou talvez foi apenas imaginação minha - E ninguém morreu porque eu não descobri quem a vadia era. - ela murmurou - Mas eu acho que é melhor assim... Por enquanto. Era só isso? - ela sorriu.

- E-era. Bem, fico feliz que esteja superando ele, Noah não vale nada.

Ela se virou e foi para a aula de poções. Eu achei que minha mentira ia ficar meio óbvia, mas pelo visto Lily não desconfia que eu tenha inventado que todas aquelas pessoas tinham conversado até a informação chegar a mim. Ainda bem. Se não quem podia morrer era eu.

Ainda com alguns minutos até a detenção, eu fui até o corujal e enviei a resposta para Noah.

_Noah, _

_Lily não faz a menor ideia de quem é a garota e pelo visto não se importa. Sorte. Como o prometido, não nos vemos mais.  
_

_R. Weasley _

Você deve se perguntar por que eu ligo tanto pra essa história sendo que eu não ligo tanto para a Lily. É bem simples. Eu faria isso por qualquer garota. Qualquer garota traída por um idiota como Noah é alguém que eu vou ajudar.

Amarrei o bilhete em uma coruja e mandei entregar para Noah.

Problemas resolvidos, por enquanto.

Agora já devia estar na hora da detenção, entao eu fui o mais rápido que consegui para a biblioteca. Scorpius já estava lá.

- Está atrasada.

- Estava cuidando de assuntos pessoais. - murmurei.

- Claro que estava, mas onde paramos na última detenção?

E eu entendi onde ele queria chegar.

- Com a sua boca longe da minha e um de costas para o outro arrumando os livros. - engoli seco.

Ele sorriu provocador, mas não fez nada. Sentei de frente para uma prateleira e quando me virei pra ver o que ele fazia, vi que ele estava também sentado e de costas para mim. Melhor assim, certo?

- Estava cuidando de que assunto? - ele perguntou.

- Assuntos pessoais.

- O quão pessoais?

Me virei e olhei pra ele, que sorria. Estava fazendo de propósito.

- Minha prima e o namorado dela. - resmunguei.

- Não é ex? Ou a Potter continuou com um cara que traíu ela?

- Ex. Tanto faz. - revirei os olhos - E você sabia que ele estava traíndo ela?

- Toda Hogwarts. - ele deu de ombros.

- Não me contou por quê? - falei atirando um livro nele, que acertou bem o ombro.

Scorpius resmungou e jogou o livro em mim, acertando minha cabeça. Depois ele começou a rir.

- Não sabia que você queria saber.

- Não seja idiota! Ela é minha prima, qual é a dificuldade? Se eu soubesse podia ter falado com ela.

- Como se você ligasse pra sua prima.

- Como se você soubesse de alguma coisa.

- Não importa, mas o que você fez sobre isso? - ele disse arrumando um livro.

- Noah pediu pra eu descobrir se Lily sabia quem era a garota que ele ficou enquanto estava com minha prima. Eu descobri que ela não sabia e enviei uma carta pra ele avisando.

- Eu disse que você não ligava pra sua prima, ajudando o ex que traíu ela, que vergonha, Rose. - revirei os olhos.

- Só foi uma coisa idiota, e a possibilidade de ele ficar longe de mim era tentadora.

Scorpius riu.

- Mais ou menos a mesma coisa que aconteceu comigo e com Jeff Shuttle.

- Como foi isso? - perguntei me virando e começando a arrumar os livros.

Fiquei a detenção inteira ouvindo relatos dos amigos idiotas de Scorpius e das suas confusões enquanto nós ríamos. Até que não foi tão ruim, tirando que o incrível relato de como Frank Patton, um sonserino que já se formou, acabou com aqueles dedos de arbusto de um Tronquilho em um lugar nada agradável foi interrompido pela bibliotecária dizendo que a detenção tinha acabado.

- E como eles conseguiram tirar aquilo do nariz dele? - perguntei rindo enquanto saímos da biblioteca.

- Bem, isso eu vou deixar pra sua imaginação, Weasley, até amanhã. - ele sorriu.

- Ah, termine de falar!

Ele apenas sorriu e negou com a cabeça. Revirei os olhos, mas eu realmente tinha gostado de passar um tempo ouvindo os relatos idiotas dele. E antes que eu pudesse me controlar acabei beijando ele. Nada demais só encostei os lábios nos dele, mas isso já foi motivo para que eu saisse quase dali sentindo meu rosto arder.

Mas não saí rápido demais e ainda ouvi um risinho dele.

* * *

**Teria demorado menos se o site não estivesse de putaria e não me deixasse postar. Sério, to a mais de duas semanas tentando postar! Mas I'm fuckin back now lol**

**O próximo sai semana que vem (12/04) ou vocês podem me matar. Se ainda existirem 'vocês' que lêem a fic.**


	12. Por Acaso Sentimentos

**012 - Por Acaso Sentimentos**

Eu sabia que ia ter que fazer uma total auto lavagem cerebral antes de poder falar com Scorpius de novo. Depois do maldito ato vergonhoso que eu fiz, isso significa beijá-lo, eu ia ter me convencer (e tentar convencer ele depois, é claro) de que não foi nada demais.

E realmente não foi. O ato em si foi banal. Era só um beijo, ora! Beijos hoje em dia são tão banais quanto um "boa tarde".

O grande problema é o que me levou a fazer isso e, por mais que eu quisesse negar e ainda esteja em negação, eu gostei. E teria gostado mais ainda se ele tivesse botado a mão na minha nuca e posto a língua na minha boca. Talvez também fosse bom se a outra mão dele fosse para a minha cintura e ele me apertasse contra ele. Minhas mãos estariam bagunçando o cabelo dele e...

_Pare com isso, Rose!_

Balancei a cabeça. A má notícia era que, normalmente, sempre que tinha alguma coisa que eu não entendia (sobre sentimentos, quadribol e outras coisas pelas quais eu não tenho nenhum interesse) eu perguntava para Celeste. Mas a situação é que, se eu perguntar o que me fez beijar Scorpius ela vai responder simplesmente:

- Ele é seu namorado e você gosta dele, Rose. Não é nenhum crime!

Depois ia rir.

Eu sei, eu sei. Você deve estar se perguntando porque eu via tanta coisa atrás de um beijo idiota.

Mas a questão não era só o beijo, como eu já disse. Era o que me fez fazer isso e, por Merlin, o que me está fazendo querer repetir isso. Várias e várias vezes até eu perder a conta.

Bufei e percebi que já estava na porta do meu Salão Comunal. Respondi a pergunta e entrei. A primeira coisa que eu percebi foi Celeste sentada conversando com dois garotos. Cheguei perto deles e sentei do lado da minha amiga.

- Já acabou a detenção? - ela perguntou ainda sorrindo pra mim.

- Já e se eu não me engano é hora do jantar. - é claro que antes disso eu mandei um sorrisinho pros garotos, em um cumprimento.

- Ah, é mesmo. - ela se levantou - Então vamos, tchau garotos.

É claro que ela disse aquela última parte com uma voz tão melosa quanto mel. Levantei e também dei tchau.

- Já desistiu de Albus? - perguntei meio mal.

Se Albus gostasse de garotas, Celeste me parecia uma ótima candidata. Seria bom ver minha amiga quieta em um relacionamento.

- Digamos que depois da festa eu fiquei mais motivada, mas vou esperar um pouco. Então, respondendo sua pergunta, não. Eu não desisti.

E como era bom ouvir isso.

Minha amiga conseguiu me fazer esquecer um pouco de toda a minha neurose durante o jantar quando, de cinco em cinco minutos, ela chamava minha atenção para o que ela estava falando e exigia uma resposta. A única coisa que nem Celeste conseguiu me deixar alheia foi aos olhares que Scorpius me lançava.

Ainda tentando ignorar segui com o jantar normalmente.

Foi quando no final do jantar eu lembrei de uma coisa... Sabe quando você para em um momento do seu dia e lembra de uma coisa que você devia ter feito muito tempo atrás, mas você se esqueceu (dã) e só se lembrou naquele momento estranho? Pois é. Aquele foi o meu momento estranho. Só agora eu me lembrei que meu livro continuava com Silas. O livro do dia ensolarado.

- Droga! - falei e revirei os olhos.

- O que foi? - Celeste perguntou do meu lado.

Eu podia até falar a verdade, mas se eu citasse o nome dele, Celeste ia chamar a Scotland Yard para me proteger. Então mentir me pareceu mais fácil.

- Ah, dever de poções!

- Você não tinha feito isso semana passada? - seria tão mais fácil se ela não fosse corvinal ou minha amiga.

- É, mas agora eu lembrei que eram vinte centímetros e eu só escrevi treze! Vou ter que refazer, não pretendo demorar muito, a biblioteca ainda fica aberta uma hora depois do jantar então...

- Ok, vai lá. - ela sorriu e saiu do Salão com o fluxo de alunos.

Respirei fundo e me virei para achar Silas. Não que fosse uma tarefa difícil. Ele era alto (demais), loiro e sempre estava rindo e fazendo movimentos excessivamente chamativos para um sonserino. Como eu disse, nada difícil encontrar ele. O maior problema era passar por esse mar de pessoas pra falar com ele.

- Silas! - só consegui falar com ele na porta de saída.

- Ei, Rose! - ele disse sorridente.

Peguei a roupa dele e puxei ele para fora daquele meio de pessoas.

- O que foi? - ele ainda estava sorridente.

- Meu livro! Eu quase esqueci, mas agora eu quero meu exemplar de volta!

Ele deu uma risada e bagunçou meu cabelo. O que botaram no suco desse garoto?

- Sem se estressar, Rosie. Ele está lá no meu dormitório, se importa de me acompanhar? - eu ainda fui obrigada a rir quando ele ofereceu o braço pra mim.

Ele era grande e meio magrelo (num bom sentido, nem muito bombado, nem muito sem graça), então tudo que ele fazia ainda tinha um toque desengonçado, mas fazia parte do charme dele.

- Não me importo, vamos? - dei o braço pra ele, que sorriu e começou a falar de como o jantar estava bom enquanto seguíamos para as masmorras.

Havia poucas pessoas nos corredores graças a Merlin, mas o pouco que tinha ainda nos lançava olhares. Eu parei na entrada do Salão Comunal dele, afinal, na minha cabeça eu ia esperar ali fora enquanto ele entrava e me trazia o livro, mas Silas parecia ter outros planos quando disse a senha e não me deixou parar de andar. Devia ser estranho alguém que não fosse da sua casa entrar no seu Salão Comunal, mas devia ser pior ainda quando ela entra rindo um pouco alto demais. Tapei minha boca, mas Silas disse outra idiotice e eu tive que voltar a rir.

Fomos em direção ao dormitório masculino e eu me senti a vontade quando entrei no quarto que ele dividia com outros garotos. Dois deles estavam lá e me olharam como se eu não devesse estar ali. Talvez eles estivessem certos.

- Ah, boa noite. - falei dando um tchauzinho e sorrindo.

Eles apenas acenaram com a cabeça.

- Lembro de ter guardado ele em algum lugar por aqui. - Silas dizia enquanto mexia nas suas coisas.

- Rápido, eu ainda tenho que voltar para o dormitório. - resmunguei.

Os garotos ainda me olhavam, o que me fez que devia ser raro uma sonserina aparecer ali e mais raro ainda uma corvinal.

- Aqui! - ele levantou o livro pequeno e com capa azulada.

Peguei da mão dele.

- Obrigada. - resmunguei - Até mais.

Saí do quarto dele e ele me acompanhou até a saída do salão.

- Sem recompensa? - ele perguntou risonho.

- Considerando que você sequestrou meu livro, não. - falei também risonha.

O que era estranho. Duas pessoas risonhas fora de um salão comunal depois do horário... É, eu me senti flertando com ele. O que foi estranho e me fez sentir culpada.

- Ora, Rosie...

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? - interrompi ele e nem esperei por uma resposta - Scorpius disse que você estava irritado com ele porque ele conseguiu seu lugar no time e que você estava me usando como um meio de machucar ele. É verdade?

Estranhei a minha calma em perguntar aquilo, mas talvez fosse porque eu já sabia a resposta.

- Verdade. Mas eu já percebi que você não vai trair ele e que eu não estou disposto a obrigar você a isso, Rosie. Você é melhor do que eu pensei. Ainda amigos? - ele perguntou rindo e estendeu a mão.

Sorri de volta e apertei a mão dele. Bem, acho que devo encarar como um elogio, né?

- Amigos, mas se você sequestrar um livro meu de novo, vou ser obrigada a te azarar, Silas.

**-o-**

- Você não precisa ficar constrangida.

Muito mais fácil falar. Eu tinha idealizado a cena bem diferente. Na minha cabeça eu ia chegar calmamente, pedir desculpas e tudo ia ficar bem.

- Eu não estou constrangida.

Menti. Mas o problema é que tudo fica mais difícil quando está acontecendo. E eu mal conseguia abrir a boca sem ter que pegar uma quantidade de ar grande e repetir o que eu ia falar na minha mente milhões de vezes rápido tentando achar um duplo sentido ou algum erro.

- Não, só está completamente vermelha e olha para o chão como se tivesse algo muito interessante lá.

- Eu não estou vermelha.

Ao menos eu acho que não estava, mas agora era claro que eu devia estar tão vermelha quanto meu cabelo. Ele deu uma risada e botou os pés preguiçosamente em cima da mesa. Revirei os olhos. Ele era tão folgado quanto se podia ser.

- Eu não te culpo por ter me beijado, Weasley. Eu sei que sou irresistível.

Revirei os olhos, mas não consegui não rir quando ele começou a rir da sua própria brincadeira idiota. Tomei coragem e dei uma espiada no rosto dele. Como eu esperava, ele me olhava de volta. O maldito era bonito.

- Obrigada. - dessa vez quem desviou o olhar foi ele.

- Pelo o quê?

- Por quebrar o gelo com essa sua piadinha idiota. E também por não ficar me zoando por algo idiota que eu fiz.

Ele deu uma risada e se levantou da poltrona, o que era uma ótima ideia já que nós devíamos estar arrumando e consertando livros e não sentados conversando como se estivéssemos ali pra nada.

- Eu nem sei o motivo de estar fazendo isso, eu tinha planejado conversar com você sobre outra coisa, mas você estava tão travada que não dava. - ele sorriu e foi para o seu lugar de costume.

- Eu não estava _travada_.

- Ah, não. Estava constrangida.

- Talvez. - resmunguei e me levantei também - Mas o que você quer falar afinal?

- Por que você foi ao dormitório do Dixon?

- Pegar meu livro. Acredita que ele estava lá desde aquele dia que eu estava no jardim?

- E por que não esperou do lado de fora? - ele ignorou minha pergunta.

- Ah, Scorpius, faça-me o favor. Eu ia, mas ele me levou pra dentro, eu peguei o livro e voltei. Fim da estória. - revirei os olhos.

- Eu disse que-

- Se eu te traísse você faria bem pior. Eu não te traí. E ainda conversei com ele sobre o que você me disse, que ele só estava andando comigo pra eu trair você. Ele admitiu a verdade, mas pediu para continuar só meu amigo, se você quer saber. - eu sabia que eu estava com aquele tom "eu sou melhor que você, tolinho", mas não liguei.

- Por que devo acreditar em você? - ele perguntou.

Eu já tinha me virado e estava arrumando os livros.

- Porque sou sua namorada. - aquilo saiu sem pensar.

Foi automático. Eu já estava me intitulando a namorada dele! Oh, Merlin. Ficou um silêncio estranho ali e eu estava torcendo para magicamente a detenção acabar, mas apesar de estarmos em uma escola bruxa, isso não aconteceu.

- Você é minha namorada, então acho que eu posso ter uma crise de ciúmes. - eu não consegui evitar e me virei.

Meu rosto devia estar muito engraçado já que quando me viu ele abriu um sorriso.

- Devo presumir que essa é mais uma das suas brincadeiras para amenizar o clima depois de uma burrada minha, certo? - eu temia a resposta, mas não consegui não me sentir ansiosa para ouvi-la.

O que está acontecendo com você, Rose Weasley?

Ele não me respondeu nada, só continuou me olhando. E eu achava que aquilo era um não. Mas, como ultimamente eu não estava em sã consciência, resolvi ignorar o pedaço da minha cabeça que considerou aquele olhar um não.

Me virei lentamente e voltei a arrumar os livros.

É claro que eu devia continuar arrumando os livros e ignorar ele pelo resto da detenção, mas não consegui. Mal peguei um livro e me virei para ele, que ainda me olhava e sorria.

- Isso tem que acabar.

- Nosso namoro? - ele ainda sorria.

- Também, mas... - bufei e botei o livro no lugar.

Não sabia muito bem o que dizer, nem ao menos sabia se ele só estava brincando com isso ou se ele também... Se ele também gostava de mim.

Ah, droga. Eu gosto dele.

- Eu gosto de você. - falei olhando para um ponto acima da cabeça dele - Passei a gostar depois que você mostrou que não era um idiota completo. E é por isso que nós temos que terminar.

Eu sabia que ele estava me encarando porque mesmo olhando para um ponto acima dele eu tinha noção do seu rosto, então vi quando ele se levantou. Chegou uma hora que não consegui não olhar para ele, quando ele já estava muito perto.

- Então, veja se eu entendi: você gosta de mim e por isso quer terminar o namoro? - ele sorri.

Falando assim parecia bem idiota, mas eu tinha meus motivos! Se eu continuasse namorando com ele, eu provavelmente só ia gostar mais dele.

- É. - ele soltou uma risada - Mas falando assim parece algo idiota! A verdade é que quanto mais tempo nós namorarmos, mais eu vou gostar de você e-

- E você devia aproveitar esse tempo.

Eu não ia discutir com ele, não mesmo, não depois dele me beijar, você pode ter certeza que eu ia ficar caladinha. Tudo bem que ele só colou nossos lábios, o que fez uma pressão engraçada (por dentro e por fora). Depois ele se separou de mim, mas não muito, nossos narizes ainda se tocavam, mas era o suficiente para eu conseguir vê-lo sorrir.

- Espero que você tenha gostado disso, enquanto continuamos namorados você vai ter quantos desse você quiser. - ele disse e se virou para continuar o trabalho da detenção como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu não falei nada, apenas fiz o mesmo que ele.

Se antes eu pensava que Scorpius Malfoy não era um idiota tão grande, agora eu achava ele maravilhoso. E ainda gostava dele, por Merlin!

* * *

**Como prometido, é dia 12 e aqui estou eu. Só mudei do dia 13 pro dia 12 porque é aniversário da Gigi Potter, então parabéns! :DD **

**A fic só deve ter mais dois ou três capítulos! YEEEEEEY /o/ **

**Vou dar uma acelerada pra terminar ela na primeira (no máximo segunda!) semana de maio :D **

**Ah, e amei ver que ainda tinha gente lendo, de verdade *-***


	13. Por Acaso Término

**013 - Por Acaso **Término

A semana passou e, como Scorpius me sugeriu, eu aproveitei.

Nas detenções eu posso te garantir que arrumar livros não era a única coisa que nós fazíamos, e para aqueles com uma mente pervertida demais, nós também não ficávamos só nos agarrando. Na verdade eu comecei a apreciar muito as conversas com Scorpius (tanto quanto apreciava seus beijos, é claro).

Já era sábado de manhã, eu tinha acabado de acordar e a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça foi que hoje seria a última detenção (seria, já que a senhora Goofrey nos liberou por causa do jogo, então ontem nós cumprimos o dobro de tempo de detenção para compensar) e, segundo o nosso combinado original, seria também o último dia do nosso namoro fictício.

E sobre isso eu não tinha muita certeza se era o último, ou seria.

Há uma semana, eu pensava que quando hoje chegasse eu seria a pessoa mais animada do mundo, afinal, eu ia ficar livre de Scorpius Malfoy! Mas na verdade eu me sentia meio mal. Eu já tinha falado que gostava dele, mas ele nunca me respondeu. Ele também nunca reclamou de quando nos beijávamos ou quando ficávamos conversando, mas... Eu ainda não tinha certeza se ele ainda queria continuar namorando como eu queria.

Resmunguei e me virei na cama.

- Tudo seria tão mais fácil se eu ainda te achasse insuportável.** - **murmurei.

- Você vai levantar dessa cama ou não? - a voz de Celeste veio de algum ponto atrás de mim.

Mais uma vez rolei na cama e vi minha amiga em pé e com uma roupa trouxa.

- Tenho opção?

- Mas é claro que tem, Rose. Você pode se levantar agora, sozinha, ou você pode ser levantada por mim. - ela sorriu e eu ri.

Sem muitas opções eu levantei e me arrumei também com uma roupa trouxa.

- Planos? - minha amiga perguntou enquanto descíamos as escadas.

- Bem, hoje tem jogo, não tem? - perguntei sorrindo.

Mais um final de semana e mais um jogo. Scorpius ia jogar de novo, mas dessa vez era contra a minha casa, Corvinal.

- Tem! Já decidiu pra quem vai torcer? - Celeste me cutucou com o cotovelo e fez uma cara safada.

- Pra minha casa, é claro. - respondi rindo.

Nós entramos no Salão Principal e tomamos café. Parecia ter mais barulho que o normal no salão, provavelmente pelo jogo que teríamos essa tarde. Algumas pessoas tinham os rostos pintados e bandeiras com cores da sua casa, ou pela qual estava torcendo é claro. Isso incluía Celeste, que tinha me pedido para pintar o rosto dela de verde e prata.

- Sonserina? - eu resmunguei - É a sua casa que está jogando, isso é quase antipatriota.

- Apenas pinte e cale a boca. - ela respondeu sorrindo.

Com um aceno da varinha eu consegui pintar metade do rosto dela com listras verdes e pratas e na outra metade eu botei uma cobra prata e com olhos verdes que começava no queixo dela e terminava em cima da sobrancelha. Celeste mexeu na bolsa e pegou um espelho.

- Uau! - ela sorriu - Isso está maravilhoso, Rosie. Acho que anda inspirada em cobras, hein?

Revirei os olhos, ignorando o comentário pervertido da minha amiga.

Celeste e eu já estávamos prontas para levantar e começar a seguir o fluxo de pessoas até o campo de quadribol quando o meu (suposto) namorado chegou com um sorriso e vassoura em punho.

Minha amiga, super prestativa como sempre, saiu dizendo para eu ir com ele. E nem me deu tempo de argumentar.

Ótimo, sozinha com Scorpius.

Não é como se de uns tempos para cá eu não gostasse de andar com Scorpius, mas hoje, logo hoje, seria o dia que nós íamos terminar então eu não queria passar muito tempo na companhia dele. Quem sabe o que eu poderia fazer sobre o efeito da saudade e dessa paixão adolescente? Imagina só se eu pedisse, ou pior, _implorasse _para ele continuar comigo!

- Vai me acompanhar? - ele sorriu.

Ah, e sobre o efeito do sorriso dele também.

- C-claro.

- Pelo visto sua amiga está torcendo para a minha casa ao invés da sua. - ele riu.

- É, Celeste é meio do contra quando quer. - sorri.

- Mas e você, vai torcer para quem?

- Para a minha casa, é claro! - falei entrando na brincadeira.

- Como assim? E o seu namorado, como fica? - ele disse sorrindo mais.

- Acho que ele consegue superar essa, e espero que também consiga superar uma derrota arrasadora que você vai sofrer.

Ele passou o braço pelo meu ombro e eu senti que nós estávamos recebendo uma atenção indesejada das pessoas ao redor. E como se não bastasse eu ainda devia estar corada.

- Talvez se eu tiver um consolo bom. - ele disse no pé do meu ouvido e, de repente, me senti com uma placa de neon apontando pra mim.

Nós chegamos no estádio, mas não entramos, ficamos do lado de fora, ainda atraindo olhares.

- N-não acho uma boa ideia nós ficarmos assim, sabe, nós vamos terminar hoje e ficar como o casal apaixonado antes do jogo não vai ajudar.

Scorpius ficou mais sério.

- Sobre isso, - ele começou e, por um momento, meu peito se inflou de esperança - Rose eu qu-

- Malfoy! - uma voz grossa gritou logo atrás dele, quando eu vi era um garoto do sétimo ano da Sonserina, o capitão do time - Ande logo, ninguém mais aguenta ficar te esperando, seu molenga.

Posso garantir que a minha vontade era pegar a varinha e estuporar aquele armário de garoto, mas como eu tenho amor a vida e não quero parecer desesperada para saber o que Scorpius ia me falar (não que eu _estivesse_ desesperada), eu não fiz isso. Meu namorado bufou e me beijou na testa antes de seguir o garoto.

Tive que entrar no campo sozinha e consegui achar facilmente (um ponto verde e prata no meio da arquibancada da Corvinal) Celeste. Depois de esbarrar em algumas pessoas e tomar uns pisos no pé, eu cheguei até ela.

- E aí? Deu o beijo de boa sorte nele? - ela sorriu safada.

- Não. - revirei os olhos.

- Como não? - ela arregalou os olhos - Rose, você tinha que ter dado um beijo de boa sorte nele, imagina se algo acontece com ele!

- Não seria um beijo meu a salvar ele, Celeste. - eu ri.

Ela conseguia ser ridícula e maravilhosa ao mesmo tempo.

Nós finalmente calamos a boca quando o jogo começou a ser narrado. Eu acompanhava Scorpius desde o início do jogo e às vezes ele olhava pra mim também. Eu sabia que devia desviar meus olhos, ele estava ali supostamente caçando um pomo e tinha que supostamente procurar por ele e eu sabia que estava distraindo ele (o que eu não podia deixar de negar, inflava meu ego).

- AHHH! - Celeste gritava animada quando a Sonserina fazia um ponto.

A única da arquibancada da Corvinal.

Foi quando um ponto loiro oxigenado começou a descer a toda velocidade em direção ao chão. E aquilo por um lado me deixou feliz, ele tinha achado o pomo! O apanhador da Corvinal (que vergonha, não saber o nome do apanhador do próprio time!) foi na mesma direção que Scorpius. Os dois estavam descendo na mesma direção, mas o ponto loiro tinha uma vantagem perceptível.

Então eu pisquei os olhos (juro que foi por menos de um segundo) e a imagem que eu captei foi o ponto loiro rodando no chão e o apanhador do meu time com o pomo na mão.

Eu e Celeste fomos as únicas de toda a arquibancada que ficaram paradas olhando a cena de boca aberta.

Os gritos me acordaram e eu saí correndo em direção ao campo.

Scorpius continuava caído no chão e alguns companheiros de time chegaram perto dele e estavam fazendo uma rodinha. Eu me aproximei correndo e quando ouvi passos atrás de mim vi Celeste, que parecia preocupada. Voltei a visão até Scorpius, que estava caído e parecia desacordado.

- Rose, vem. - Albus disse me puxando para longe do meu namorado.

- Albus! - eu falei meio temerosa.

Ele me abraçou e me levou para longe junto com Celeste.

- Ele só caiu, vai ficar tudo bem.

- Eu sei disso, eu só quero saber como ele está! - falei tentando me aproximar de novo dele.

Dessa vez o número de pessoas ao redor aumentou.

- Calma! - ele falou e me puxou para longe.

De que adiantava ser a namorada dele se eu não podia ver como ele estava?

**-o-**

- Ele vai ficar bem. - Celeste disse sorrindo. Ou tentando.

Era a décima vez que ela falava aquilo enquanto nós estávamos na porta da enfermaria.

Todo o resto da Corvinal devia estar comemorando enquanto eu e minha amiga estávamos na porta da enfermaria em que Scorpius estava deitado e desacordado. É claro que Albus estava ali com a gente velando o melhor amigo e a prima (eu).

- Já disse que vocês podem ir. - falei olhando para os dois.

E quando eu dizia ir eu queria dizer os dois. Juntos. Bem, eu ainda tinha esperança neles.

- E eu já disse que eu vou ficar aqui com você, Rosie. - minha amiga sorriu.

Albus não disse nada, mas sorriu o que me fez perceber que ele concordava com Celeste.

A porta a nossa frente se abriu e a enfermeira sorriu para nós.

- Podem entrar, não foi nada grave. O senhor Malfoy teve sorte de não quebrar nada, mas ele deve acordar com uma dor de cabeça, enquanto isso, ele tem que descansar.

- Ele ainda está desacordado? - perguntei enquanto ela fechava a porta pela qual eu e meus dois acompanhantes entramos.

- Sim, achei melhor. Ele está ali, - ela disse sorridente e apontou para um dos cubículos - não façam muito barulho. Estarei na minha sala, quando terminarem a visita podem ir embora.

Nós três nos aproximamos lentamente e eu pude finalmente ver Scorpius depois de toda aquela bagunça do jogo. Ele parecia mais pálido que o normal. E mais mórbido.

Eu me aproximei e toquei na mão dele.

- Rose, - Celeste disse e eu me virei pra ela - vou indo, acho que isso é um momento de vocês.

Ela saiu e meu primo seguiu ela.

Eu voltei a olhar para Scorpius.

- Ah, mas que droga. - falei e dei uma risada sem realmente achar graça de nada - Agora eu estou me sentindo culpada por não ter te dado o beijo idiota de boa sorte que Celeste disse para eu dar.

**-o-**

Eu não tinha ouvido nenhuma notícia de Scorpius até agora e estava começando a ficar preocupada. Já tinha se passado um dia, pelo amor de Merlin! A maioria dos alunos estava do lado de fora aproveitando o Domingo de sol, que devia ser o último dia ensolarado do ano já que novembro está chegando, mas eu estava dentro do castelo, irritada e sem conseguir prestar atenção em nenhuma palavra daquele livro.

Assim que tinha acordado fui na enfermaria, mas ele não tinha acordado. Já era de tarde e, pelo que a enfermeira disse, ele não teve nenhuma complicação então não devia demorar para acordar, ou melhor, já deveria estar acordado.

Será que alguma coisa aconteceu? Ou será que ele já acordou?

- Acho melhor você ir ver logo Scorpius, Rose, você não me parece preocupada. - Celeste disse - E não me parece estar prestando muita atenção nesse livro, o que é preocupante.

Desde ontem ela anda menos alegre e sorridente. O que me deixava meio triste.

- Boa ideia. - falei sorrindo - Vem comigo?

Ela negou.

Provavelmente ia vir com a mesma conversa de ontem a noite:

_- Ele é seu namorado e está desacordado. É um momento delicado e eu não sei se eu vou poder segurar minha língua, Rose. Não quero deixar você mais triste. - Celeste me abraçou depois disso. _

Suspirei e segui em direção a enfermaria e quando eu cheguei lá vi um metro e sessenta e cinco de burrice loira. Brielle estava sentada na mesma cadeira que eu estava sentada ontem esperando por notícia do Scorpius. Ela olhou para a minha direção (provavelmente pelo barulho dos meus passos) e deu um sorriso que me deixou infinitamente preocupada.

- Quem você veio ver? - perguntei torcendo para a resposta não ser a que eu estava pensando.

- Scorpius, pelo que eu saiba ele é o único na enfermaria! - ela respondeu risonha.

- Ele já está acordado? - ignorei a risadinha dela.

- Ah, mas é claro! Ele mandou me chamar. A enfermeira veio me avisar que ele já estava melhor. Por que pergunta? Ele não pediu para te ver?

Eu engoli seco. Aquilo só podia ser a pior mentira que eu já ouvi na minha vida. De verdade.

- Não seja idiota e pare de mentir.

- Não estou mentindo! Ele mandou me chamar. - ela respondeu dando de ombros e se levantou, andando na minha direção - É a verdade, quem decide se acredita nela ou não, é você, Rose, mas eu não te faria de idiota por apenas um pouco de satisfação pessoal. - ela deu uma risadinha e passou por mim, indo embora - Ou talvez eu fizesse.

Revirei os olhos e ignorei o que ela me disse, mesmo que eu estivesse me sentindo traída. Scorpius não podia ter chamado ela! Ele nunca mais falou dela desde a nossa última briga idiota na detenção. Ele nem ao menos deve se lembrar do nome dela!

Bati levemente na porta da enfermaria e a mulher com os cabelos presos no coque sorriu para mim.

- Sim, querida? - ela perguntou sorrindo.

Eu devia perguntar se Scorpius estava recebendo visitas, mas, inesperadamente, outra pergunta saiu da minha boca.

- Sabe aquela loira que estava aqui? Brielle, da Sonserina. Então, o que ela estava fazendo?

A mulher sorriu gentilmente.

- Ah, o senhor Malfoy me mandou chamar ela assim que acordou. Eu não ouvi a conversa deles, mas deixou os dois bem exaltados, pelo o que eu pude perceber.

Arregalei os olhos. Era verdade! E eu, sinceramente, não ia acreditar que a enfermeira estava mentindo pra mim.

- Posso entrar? - perguntei tentando controlar a raiva - É que eu queria falar com Scorpius.

- Claro! - ela sorriu e cedeu espaço.

Marchei direto para o lugar em que eu sabia que ele estava.

Ele tinha chamado aquela garota ao invés de me chamar! Ele tinha preferido a companhia dela, eu aposto. Também aposto que ele já estava pensando que, já que sábado tinha passado, nós não éramos mais namorados. Mas é claro!

Eu queria estuporar ele ali mesmo, aproveitando que ele já estava na enfermaria. Quando eu empurrei a cortina para o lado os olhos dele se cravaram nos meus. Ele parecia menos pálido e sorria pra mim.

Ele estava _sorrindo_.

Ele estava todo feliz porque aquela vadia tinha acabado de sair daqui e a idiota aqui apareceu pra fazer ele rir do papel de estúpida que eu estou fazendo ligando pra ele.

- Ros-

- Olá, Malfoy.

- Malfoy? - ele resmungou - O que houve?

- Bem, hoje é domingo não é? - falei tentando ser indiferente - Isso quer dizer que nós terminamos. E pelo visto você também já entendeu isso, já que Brielle estava do lado de fora quando eu cheguei e segundo a enfermeira você mandou chamá-la.

Ele ficou um minuto com a boca aberta.

- Rose, não é por isso que eu chamei Brielle.

- Ah, mas é claro. - eu dei uma risada - Conversar? Scorpius Malfoy? Agradeço por ter chegado mais cedo e não precisar presenciar a cena asquerosa de ver vocês dois se beijando. De novo, é claro. Uma vez foi traumático o suficiente.

- Deixe de ser idiota. - ele disse e ficou mais ereto na cama - Eu não chamei Brielle pra-

- Cale a boca. Você é um babaca, Scorpius Malfoy. - ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas eu continuei de qualquer maneira - Mas acho que eu não posso reclamar, certo? Ninguém soube, nem eu, então não tem a menor diferença. Agora você pode voltar a sair se agarrando com aquela loira.

- Do que você está falando? - ele perguntou - Você está com ciúmes infundado, Rose. Isso não se trata de eu ter voltado com Brielle, o que não aconteceu, ma-

- Não estou com ciúmes. - Mas é claro que eu estou com ciúmes, porra - Só não gosto de ser enganada. Quer saber, vou adiantar as coisas para nós dois. Quando você sair da enfermaria você já vai estar separado de mim e toda Hogwarts já vai saber, assim podemos evitar qualquer outro tipo de contato. - resmunguei e me virei para ir embora.

- Ei, Rose, espere ai! - eu parei e me virei - Você não está me deixando explic-

- Nós terminamos Scorpius Malfoy, aqui e agora, como o combinado. Não preciso de explicações.

Saí da enfermaria a passos rápidos e me sentei no banco do lado de fora.

Por que eu tenho que chorar por aquele idiota?

* * *

**Eu juro que tive que me controlar pra não meter o Scorpius na cama da Rose, na primeira parte xD **

**haha, anyway. Era na verdade tudo um MEGA último capítulo (quase umas 6 mil palavras), mas como eu odeio capítulos enormes que dão uma super preguiça de reler, eu dividi em dois.**

**ENTÃO O PRÓXIMO JÁ É O ÚLTIMO! :D - (98% de certeza x3)  
**

**E vai ser postado na terça-feira (26/04);  
**


	14. Por Acaso Juntos Novamente

**014 - Por Acaso **Juntos Novamente

Seria mentira se eu dissesse que me arrependi de não ter ouvido o que ele ia me dizer. Aquele pedaço idiota de esperança (que mesmo que você não queira está lá), me fazia sentir culpada porque ele podia ter falado alguma coisa que me fosse coerente, então eu não estaria triste por nós termos terminado. É, eu estava triste, mas isso não me impedia de ver as coisas com clareza. Talvez os ciúmes me impedisse, mas se tem algo que eu odeio é ser feita de idiota, acho que tem alguma coisa haver com um orgulho muito grande.

Não foi nada difícil espalhar que eu e Scorpius tínhamos terminado o namoro. E nada prazeroso também.

- Eu e Scorpius terminamos. - eu falei com Celeste assim que encontrei com ela no almoço.

- Vocês o que? - ela arregalou os olhos - Vocês terminaram?

- Ei, você e Malfoy terminaram? - uma garota que estava sentada perto da gente perguntou.

- É, nós terminamos. - eu disse indiferente.

E pronto. Antes do jantar todos sabiam que Scorpius Malfoy e Rose Weasley não eram mais um casal. A fofoca que nos juntou também foi ótima com a notícia da nossa separação.

- Você e Scorpius terminaram? - Albus me perguntou na segunda-feira - Por que? O que houve, Rose? Vocês me pareciam tão bem e... Não! Não foi por causa de mim, né? Rose, você estava certa eu não-

- Eu sei, Albus. - eu sorri - Mas não foi por você. E obrigada por se preocupar, mas tudo vai ficar bem.

- Você ainda gosta dele. - ele resmungou.

Eu apenas ignorei e continuei seguindo meu caminho para a aula.

Albus não foi o único que veio tirar explicações comigo sobre o meu término com Malfoy. Na verdade, eu não esperava que tanta gente viesse me perguntar sobre isso.

- Mas vocês terminaram? - Lily perguntou quase correndo pra me acompanhar - Oh, Rose. Eu achava vocês tão bem juntos. E eu não sabia que andavam brigando. Eu sei como é ruim terminar com alguém que você gosta, você fica triste, mas percebe que uma hora vai ter que lidar com isso e continuar vivendo. O início é sempre a pior parte, então-

- Obrigada, Lily. - interrompi - De verdade. Se eu precisar de alguma ajuda, eu vou te procurar.

Ela deu um sorriso.

- Faça isso.

E não só Lily, como Silas também veio me procurar.

- Então por que você terminou com ele, Rosie? - ele ficou mexendo no meu cabelo atrás de mim enquanto eu estava sentada lendo um livro na biblioteca.

- Quem disse que fui eu que terminei? - falei passando a página.

Ele deu uma risadinha.

- Ora, vamos, eu posso não ser um amiguinho de Scorpius Malfoy, mas eu sou observador, sou um Sonserino. Pra mim estava bem na cara de que vocês gostavam um do outro. Eu não esperava que vocês terminassem, mas terminaram, e isso deve ser porque alguém fez alguma besteira com o outro. Você não é do tipo que faz besteira, então suponho eu que Malfoy fez uma e você terminou com ele.

- Você podia me deixar sozinha. - falei tentando (ou não) ser educada.

- Pelo visto eu acertei. - ele murmurou - Mas o que ele fez? Bem, trair está fora da lista, roubar também, mentir... Bem, mentir... Ele mentiu pra você, Rosie?

- Silas, tchau. - resmunguei.

Ele deu mais um suspiro.

- Ok, tchau. - ele suspirou e foi embora - Mas saiba que eu ainda vou descobrir.

E, por último, e menos importante (bem menos, quase nada), Brielle.

- Rose Weasley! - ela disse animada parada na minha frente.

Eu estava indo para a biblioteca. Na verdade eu andava indo para a biblioteca bem mais do que o normal. Eu gostava mais ainda do ambiente da biblioteca, talvez porque me lembrava a minha primeira detenção em toda a minha vida, que, por sua vez, me lembrava Scorpius Malfoy, que continuava na enfermaria.

- Brianna, certo? - perguntei sem interesse.

- _Brielle._ - ela resmungou de volta - Como você está?

- Bem. - franzi a testa - Eu poderia até perguntar como você está e perder alguns segundos da minha vida, mas eu estou indo para a biblioteca.

Passei por ela, mas não andei por muito tempo.

- Soube que você e Scorpius terminaram. - ela disse e eu soube que ela estava se aproximando pelos passos.

- Ah, que bom. - sorri e me virei para ela - Isso mostra que Hogwarts continua lotada de gente fofoqueira que adora cuidar da vida dos outros. Agora eu me sinto bem melhor em saber que essa minha dúvida foi esclarecida.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

- Sabe, eu não gosto de você, mas você tem um humor sonserino inegável.

- Convívio. Ao contrário do que pensam, eu não só saia me agarrando com Scorpius, nós conversávamos. - qualquer pessoa sensata perceberia a indireta direta nessa frase.

- Talvez ele não gostasse tanto dos seus beijos, então. - direta. Bem, se ela queria brincar assim, eu ia brincar assim também - Nós não nos desgrudávamos!

- Ou talvez seja porque eu sei usar minha boca pra outra coisa que não seja beijar; já ouviu falar em conversa? - falei sarcástica - Ah, mas é claro que não. Afinal, você não é paga para fazer isso, certo?

- O que você está insinuando, Weasley? - ela perguntou irritada.

- Não estou insinuando nada. Estou falando na cara, você é uma-

- Não seja invejosa só porque você e Scorpius terminaram.

- Você veio aqui me irritar, então agora aguente. - retruquei irritada.

- Você não pode falar assim comigo! - ela disse.

Eu comecei a perceber que algumas pessoas estavam olhando para nós e isso meio que me trouxe de volta pra realidade. Eu estava no meio do corredor conversando (quase gritando loucamente, quero dizer) com Brielle. Aquela vadia da Brielle.

- Tanto faz. - revirei os olhos - Não vou continuar conversando sobre isso com você.

E eu tentei sair dali, mas Brielle não parecia querer ajudar.

- Agora que vocês terminaram sabe que eu vou voltar com ele, não sabe? - ela disse dando uma risada.

Pela barba de Merlin, eu tenho que admitir que nem tentei me controlar quando virei com a varinha na mão e apontei ela para a garota.

- Voltar? Que eu saiba vocês nunca estiveram juntos, afinal você fica com todo mundo toda hora, não é? - perguntei irritada.

- Fico, mas quando ele sair da enfermaria, eu vou ficar com ele, Weasley. E você _sabe _disso, aposto que você já até pensou nisso. - ela pegou a varinha dela também e apontou para mim.

Assim que eu lançasse um feitiço, ela ia lançar de volta, então fui inteligente e usei um não-verbal._ Levicorpus_, eu pensei e em um segundo eu vi ela gritar ao ser pendurada pelo tornozelo no meio do corredor. Ela tentava arrumar a saia com uma mão e com a outra apontou a varinha pra mim.

- Deixe que sua calcinha apareça, aposto que não existe pessoa nesse castelo que nunca a viu, certo? - perguntei sarcástica.

- Furnunculus !

- Protego! - foi a primeira coisa útil que eu pensei.

E realmente funcionou. O feitiço ricocheteou nela e além de estar pendurada de cabeça para baixo ela ainda estava cheia de bolhas no rosto. Eu não pude deixar de rir.

- Rindo, Weasley? - ela perguntou irritada - Rictusempra!

Eu comecei a rir ainda mais, ri tanto que cai no chão. Ela teria com certeza me lançado outro feitiço (e eu não teria a menor capacidade de me defender dele rolando de rir como uma idiota no chão), mas a diretora apareceu ali.

- O que é isso? - ela perguntou irritada.

É, a cena não devia ser das melhores mesmo. Uma aluna pendurada de cabeça para baixo cheia de bolhas na cara e a outra caída no chão rindo até chorar. Sem falar mais nenhuma palavra, mas mesmo assim vermelha e com um rosto nada feliz, McGonagall fez Brielle voltar ao chão e deixou o rosto dela normal. Ela também me curou da crise de riso em poucos segundos.

- As duas, na minha sala.

Ganhamos uma advertência e nossos pais iam receber uma carta falando do nosso comportamento. Também ganhamos detenção.

**-o-**

Era terça-feira e pelo que eu soube (quero dizer que Celeste veio correndo como uma louca pra me contar) Scorpius tinha sido liberado da enfermaria.

Como isso fosse do meu interesse!

Ok, talvez um pouco.

A verdade era que mesmo que eu dissesse que não, eu estava aliviada em saber que ele tinha saído da enfermaria. Tudo bem, nós não estávamos mais namorado (se é que um dia esse namoro foi de verdade), mas eu ainda me preocupava com ele. Não é só porque ele foi um babaca que eu vou deixar de ligar pra ele. Quem me dera se fosse tão fácil assim.

Voltei a folhear o livro sem interesse.

Eu andava sem concentração até para ler e isso já era demais!

- Você não faz mais nada além de ler? - ele perguntou atrás de mim.

Eu não sabia que ia receber visitas, me virei enquanto Silas se aproximava e sentava-se na mesa.

- O que você quer que eu faça? - revirei os olhos - Lá fora está frio, tenho um tempo livre antes da aula de poções e Celeste se enfiou em algum canto, pra variar.

Ele sorriu.

- Vamos conversar...

- Não vou te contar nada sobre eu e Scorpius. - falei simples e voltei a folhear o livro.

Tinha que ter alguma coisa ali que me chamasse atenção, por Merlin!

- Não quero conversar sobre Scorpius. - ele fez uma careta - Mas não posso evitar e te dizer que você estava errada quando terminou com ele.

Encarei ele incrédula.

- Silas, faça-me o favor, você nem sabe o que aconteceu. Não pode sair dando sua opinião assim.

- Quem disse que eu não sei o que aconteceu? - ele disse desinteressado enquanto olhava pra cima.

Estreitei os olhos. Pensando bem, ele podia saber o que aconteceu. Talvez Brielle tivesse falado para toda a Sonserina o que aconteceu em vingança pelo nosso pequeno duelo no corredor, que eu por mais que evite, não posso deixar de pensar que ela não era tão patética quanto eu pensava.

- O que você acha que aconteceu? - perguntei incrédula que ia me responder mesmo.

- Você brigou com ele porque foi preterida. Bem, você acha que foi.

- Eu fui. Por Brielle, aquela... - me segurei para não xingar ela.

- Vadia? - ele sorriu - Sabe, Brielle não é tão ruim quanto você pensa, só estava com raiva. Mas agora ela está bem melhor, depois da carta que seu pai mandou pra ela.

- Não é tão ruim? Ótimo, então vá lá e se case com ela! - revidei irritada.

Ele riu.

- Você é bem irritadinha. - ele se levantou da mesa e ficou na minha frente, bem perto - Mas não deixe que isso te cegue, Rosie. Você ainda gosta do Malfoy, dê uma chance, ou então um outro alguém pode acabar da-

- Rose? - Silas se virou e assim eu consegui ver quem me chamou.

Falando no diabo! Scorpius estava ali, em pé, olhando para nós dois com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Pense no que eu te falei. - Silas sorriu e bagunçou meus cabelos, depois se virou e passou por Scorpius, indo embora.

E eu estava sozinha com Scorpius. Podia ter apenas dois dias que eu não via ele, mas já sentia saudade, o que era algo muito estranho pra mim. Ele esperou Silas ir embora e se aproximou de mim um pouco. As mãos dele estavam no bolso e eu tinha quase certeza de que ele não tinha a menor ideia do que falar e isso quase me fez rir. Jamais pensei que veria Scorpius Malfoy sem certeza do que falar.

- Você não me deixou explicar o que aconteceu e eu acho que antes de você me julgar, você tem que saber da verdade. - ele falou parado na minha frente.

- Eu não quero ouvir a desculpa que você vai me dar, Malfoy. - respondi na defensiva.

- Então você não quer voltar comigo? - ele perguntou e eu percebi que ele ganhou mais confiança pela sobrancelha arqueada.

Ok, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não queria voltar com ele. É claro que eu quero voltar com ele, oras! Eu gosto dele! Mas até pra ser idiota e corna se tem um limite, Merlin! Acho que ele considerou minha demora pra responder uma afirmação (não que fosse).

- Você sabe que você só vai voltar comigo quando você me ouvir e ver que eu estou certo, não sabe? Então porque não facilita e-

- Eu não quero ouvir você, já disse. - resmunguei me levantando apressada.

- Mas você quer voltar comigo. - eu não neguei, mas também não concordei - Me ouça, se você achar que foi uma desculpa ruim, me ignore. Se você perceber que ela tem um sentido, nós voltamos.

Franzi a testa. Aquela era uma lógica que eu não podia contestar (nem queria no fundo do meu ser). Não tinha nada a perder, então apenas bufei e voltei a sentar. Quando Scorpius percebeu que eu cedi passou a mão pelo cabelo, parecendo menos nervoso um pouco.

- Ok. Aqui está a estória: Brielle vinha me irritando para terminar com você e "voltar" com ela. Eu dizia que não, mas um dia ela me ameaçou, falando que talvez um dia eu pudesse cair da vassoura em um jogo sem querer. Na hora eu ignorei ela, obviamente! No dia do jogo eu tinha até me esquecido disso. Aquela hora que eu desci com a vassoura eu tinha mesmo visto o pomo, mas quando eu estava perto do chão, pareceu que minha vassoura foi "atraída" até o solo e eu acabei caindo. Quando eu acordei imagino que você saiba o que eu pensei, e foi por isso que eu chamei ela. Não foi porque eu estava saindo com ela, mas sim porque eu estava irritado achando que ela me tinha feito cair da vassoura.

Ele parou de falar e olhou pra mim. Eu continuava tentado deixar minha expressão a mesma e cruzei meus braços. Espero que ele tenha percebido que ia ter que fazer um pouco mais.

- Ela acabou admitindo e pediu desculpas. - ele quase riu - Disse que ficou arrependida. E eu até acredito nela, você pode não achar, mas Brielle não é tão ruim quanto parece. Ainda mais depois da carta que o pai dela enviou pra ela. Geralmente, ela só fica ruim com raiva, mas no dia-a-dia ela é razoável.

Estalei a língua no céu da boca. Por que todo mundo continuava dizendo que ela não era tão ruim? Só eu achava ela um pé-no-saco?

- Então espero que você possa continuar com o razoável. - resmunguei.

Ele se aproximou mais.

- Ora, Rose, é impossível que você não tenha acreditado em mim! - ele parecia irritado pela primeira vez - Eu te falei o que aconteceu de verdade e qual é a dificuldade de entender? Por que você acha que eu ia ficar com ela se eu estava com você? Não faz sentido!

- Talvez porque você não goste de mim. - eu respondi de volta me levantando - Talvez porque nós só estávamos presos pela estúpida fofoca que nos juntou e talvez porque nós tivéssemos feito um prazo para esse namoro. Prazo esse que já acabou!

- E por que raios você acha que eu não gosto de você? - ele falou com o rosto vermelho.

- Talvez porque você nunca tenha falado que gosta de mim. - respondi de volta.

Só quando percebi o quão mimado e ciumento aquilo soou tapei minha boca. Não que fosse adiantar alguma coisa, é claro. Sem saber o que falar (ainda bem, se eu falasse provavelmente só ia piorar as coisas) eu passei direto por ele, sem olhar uma segunda vez para Scorpius.

Saí daquela biblioteca o mais rápido que minhas curtas pernas permitiram.

**-o-**

Ele não estava nenhuma vez com a Brielle!

Quer dizer, não agarrado com ela. A loira sempre estava ao redor rindo e conversando, mas nunca se aproximando mais do que o apropriado.

- Você está feliz. - Celeste constatou o óbvio logo depois que eu abri um sorrisão quando essa conclusão me veio na cabeça.

E não é como se eu ficasse de olho no Malfoy pra saber dessas coisas.

Ok, quem eu estava querendo enganar? Além de mim mesma, é claro.

- Eu falei que ia descobrir! - Silas disse sorrindo.

Levantei os olhos lentamente do meu livro. Eu podia até estar me perguntando que porra ele tinha descoberto, mas a verdadeira dúvida era que porra ele estava fazendo no meu Salão Comunal.

- Silas... - murmurei e revirei os olhos.

- Quem mais seria? - ele perguntou alegre enquanto se sentava do meu lado.

Esses sonserinos tem mais habilidades além de serem completamente soberbos e mesquinhos. Eles também são completamente irritantes. E ótimos perseguidores.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntei - Aqui, no _meu_ Salão Comunal.

- Eu disse que ia descobrir o que aconteceu em cada mínimo detalhe, pois veja, o fiz. - ele continuava sorrindo - Brielle, quando estava no seu estado meio fora de controle e agressivo, - revirei os olhos, esse é o estado que pra mim ela sempre está - ela começou a tentar persuadir seu namorado a voltar com ela, mas ele não queria. Então ela acabou soltando uma ameaçinha, ele ignorou ela, ent-

- Então no jogo de sábado ela fez ele cair. - revirei os olhos - Já ouvi essa estória.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Se já ouviu o que você está fazendo ainda solteira?

- Eu não acreditei e, por Merlin, Silas, você também não pode ter acreditado!

- Mas é claro que eu acreditei! - ele revirou os olhos.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! -resmunguei.

- Por que você não acreditou?

Ah, aquela era uma ótima pergunta. E a verdade era que eu não sabia muito bem responder ela. Quer dizer, tudo me parecia um pouco fantasioso demais para ser a verdade. Um pouco não, muito.

- Ora, Rose, se até eu acreditei, eu que não faço a menor questão de dar um ponto positivo para Scorpius Malfoy, acho que você também devia pensar melhor e ver que essa é a verdade.

Podia parecer loucura, mas o que Silas falou faz sentido. Por menor que seja, fazia.

- Obrigada, Silas. - eu disse sorridente - Pode ter certeza que eu teria lhe beijado se já não estivesse com vontade de fazer isso com outra pessoa.

**-o-**

Eu não queria ser humilhada ou, por algum motivo, ser rejeitada. Tudo bem que eu já fiz isso com ele umas duas vezes, mas ao menos ele sabia (porque eu já falei, mesmo que só uma vez) que eu gosto dele.

Então vocês devem imaginar como eu estava quando eu vi ele sentado do lado de fora da aula de feitiços.

E eu achando que era a única que chegava quinze minutos antes da aula começar.

- Oi. - murmurei, denunciando minha presença.

Ele estava concentrado no livro, mas quando me ouviu chamando me olhou e sorriu.

- Oi. - disse de volta e voltou a olhar o livro.

Eu me sentei encostada na parede de frente pra ele.

- O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo? - perguntei tentando criar uma conversa.

- Precisava tirar uma dúvida, estou esperando o professor chegar.

- Ah.

Ele não pareceu ligar muito para o silêncio que ficou entre a gente, mas eu estava ligando. E muito.

- Sobre o que é a dúvida? - perguntei me levantando e indo sentar do lado dele - Sem querer me gabar, mas talvez eu possa te ajudar.

Ele sorriu. Quando eu me sentei do lado dele, Scorpius botou o livro na minha perna e mostrou a página que ele tinha dúvida.

- Ah. Na verdade você pode usar os dois feitiços, eles servem para a mesma coisa, praticamente, mas esse é mais indicado quando é um objeto inanimado, e o outro quando você está lidando com um ser vivo. - falei apontando para o texto no livro.

- Só essa é a diferença?

- Só. - sorri.

Ele se levantou rápido e fechou o livro, botando ele embaixo do braço.

- Bem, ainda tenho um tempo pra andar por aí e depois voltar antes da aula. - ele disse e começou a andar para o final do corredor.

Suspirei e apoiei minha cabeça na parede. Eu tinha que ter falado com ele, mas não consegui. Ele ainda estava ali, ao meu alcance. Olhei para ele indo embora e me levantei. Agora, agora, tem que ser agora.

Mas eu não consegui dar um maldito passo.

- Ah, Rose, - ele me olhou por cima do ombro, parado no meio do corredor - se você quer saber, eu gosto de você.

Aquilo com certeza não podia ser mais aleatório. Mesmo assim, aquela força invisível que me falava pra não arriscar sumiu e eu, talvez tomada por alguma coisa misteriosa porque eu com certeza nunca faria isso em sã consciência, comecei a correr em direção a Scorpius.

- Seu idiota! - eu gritei antes de agarrar ele.

De verdade, eu agarrei ele. E foi bom lembrar como era beijar Scorpius Malfoy. Ele me segurou pela cintura e parecia tão disposto a me largar quanto eu estava disposta a largar ele.

- Isso quer dizer que está tudo bem? - ele perguntou sorrindo e interrompendo o beijo.

- Óbvio. - botei minha testa contra o peito dele e fiquei olhando para o chão.

- Isso é bom. Muito bom. - ele me afastou um pouco dele - Então você também resolveu acreditar no que eu te falei, certo?

- É, digamos que o crédito não seja todo seu. - falei depois dele abrir um sorrisão - Silas também te ajudou, por mais estranho que isso possa parecer.

- Mas fui eu quem disse no momento certo que gostava de você e, pelo que me pareceu, esse foi o impulso que você precisou para me agarrar.

- O momento certo? - perguntei sorrindo - E qual seria esse momento certo?

- Quando você começou a conversar comigo, o que queria dizer que você estava sem ressentimentos, o que me levou a pensar que talvez você tivesse acreditado no que eu te falei.

Acho que era impossível sorrir mais do que eu estava sorrindo. Ah, droga, eu devo estar parecendo uma boba apaixonada.

- Muito esperto, Scorpius Malfoy.

Beijei ele de novo. Afinal, eu ia ter que compensar aquele tempo que eu fiquei sem beijar ele, certo?

- Antes que eu esqueça, Rose. - ele começou a falar e eu fiquei contrariada com a distância que foi posta entre nossas bocas - Você quer namorar comigo?

- Só se você parar de se afastar no meio do beijo. - eu disse e puxei ele pra mais perto - Irrita um pouco. - murmurei antes de atacar a boca dele novamente.

* * *

**ACABOU! De verdade, nossa, eu nunca acho que eu vou acabar a fic, mas quando acontece é tão bom! :D**

**OK, eu sei, eu sei. Me atrasei. Desculpem-me, mas eu tinha prova de química hoje e terça eu tive que estudar, né. Programei errado.**

**Eu só fiz eles brigarem capítulo passado porque na minha cabeça perturbada eles tinham que terminar e depois voltarem pro namoro "de verdade". Sei lá qual foi o propósito, probleminhas meus.**

**Ah, obrigada imensamente a todo mundo que leu/comentou mesmo com os meus sumiços de semanas... Mas agora acabooooou! Não dá pra cansar de repetir, né? ._.**

**Bem, é isso aí.**

**;***


End file.
